Moonlight Shadows
by Lady Celera
Summary: Vegeta crashlands on a planet and crashes Bulma's ship. A woman beaing abused, and her child go with him in her spaceship. In hell, Bardock is cross at all and everyone. Yema drasticly steps in.
1. Crash landing

A/n: This chapter is rated R, for domestic violence. If you ever had that happen to you, read on your own judgment. Poem used is written by an unknown author, We do not take any credit.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Crash landing  
In space…  
  
I glared at the irritating flashing lights. This just spelled out trouble. And had done so for the last 2 days. Nothing what I tried, seemed to work. Consisting in first whacking the displays. Cursing at them and their creator. Trying to cross wire threads. Only gave me a shocking experience. In other words I needed my Onna and I needed her yesterday. Really. So when I left she was a whining impregnated wench. That's why I left. That and that irritating third class fool being stronger then me.  
  
Well great news, I would be able to dump his head in the dust on return. If I returned. The whole database seemed screwed up. All information gone after it said format yes or no. I hit yes hoping it would fix itself. Needless to say, I was moody. Lost in space, a place I practically matured in, wasn't my ideal grave site.  
  
Goody, another bleep. I hoped it was an incoming message. I rose and stalked to the display. Trying to ignore the many red flashes that greeted me. Fuel reserves are low. Nice. Now…another message from this tech crap machine. Oxygen refill needed. 2 hours left. WHAT? Now it tells me! What if there wasn't a planet nearby. I kicked it vengeful. 3 lights went out. Feh. 3 less nagging me. Planet…where was a science station here? Stalking to another console which seemed hope giving a tapped a few things. AH schematics… Now scan damned thing. SCAN. It didn't scan. Where the hell was the scanner.   
  
'DAMNIT!' The universe must laugh at me. Here the bratty prince is. Finally after years of slaving his ass off, a super Saiyan, only to die in space due to a technical ERROR. Well maybe more then one error. FINE many errors. She should have build the thing better.  
  
AH a planet called…Earth. Feh. Sounds allot like Chikyuu if you switch languages. Maybe I'm in luck for once and back home. Maybe I entered a vortex unknowingly and saved 7 weeks. I glared out of the view port furious. A MOON. It couldn't be the Chikyuu dump. The bastards blew theirs up. Unless someone wished it back. Meaning, a wasted wish once more.   
  
Well didn't seem like I had much choice anyway. AS I LACKED a science station, I had to use my gut instinct. And the blue orb did have an atmosphere. I hope.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got flowers today. It wasn't our anniversary or any other special day.  
Last night he threw me into a wall and then started to choke me.  
It seemed like a nightmare but you wake up from nightmares to find  
that they aren't real. I woke up this morning sore and bruised all over.  
I know he must be sorry - because he sent me flowers today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
On Planet Earth.  
  
I flexed my wrist thankful. Nodded at the assistant who gave me the eye. So many these years did give me that glance. The glance which said, we know what's going on, tell us so we can help. But I didn't need help. I did fine on my own. And above all I hated other people snooping around and in my life. So did he.  
  
'Come here sweetie.' Smiling I took my little angel in my arms. She smiled back. Gently I brushed some dark curls behind her ear.   
'You have both hands again mommy?' I nodded. Putting the 6 year old back down.   
'Yes I do Kari. And daddy will come home soon as well.' As I stated this, her face darkened. I sighing took my grocery bag and took her hand. Together we walked out.   
  
'Does he have to come back mommy?' I smiled wry.  
'Yes sweetie. It's his short vacation.' Kari sulked and stomped beside me.  
'Why can't he spend it with his mommy.' I laughed. I couldn't help it. The child had recently spend a few days with my mother. Now she thought every one usually had sleepovers with their old mommy's.   
  
'His mommy is sick remember?' We neither liked his side of the family anyway.  
'Maybe he can make her feel better.' Right Hun, and as soon as he comes there he'll smack her and she dies.  
  
I put Kari in the old pickup, and sat behind the drivers wheel. I had been very much illegally busy. Driving with one arm. But I needed to get the plaster removed. We made it safely here anyway. And so now it was time to return home to my…our farm. I started the engine and drove off into the afternoon traffic. Being in a farming village had the advantage of people not asking too much questions as I lived not close to the place. And they didn't know me well either.   
  
After a drive of about 19 minutes I honked at the idiotic chickens mulling at the driveway. Startled they loudly complaining flew up and away as the gooses loud complaining waddled aside. Stupid animals. Yet I was fond of them for making our eggs.   
  
'Okay Kari, go play, I'll start dinner.' Like a monkey the little thing rushed out of the car and chased some chickens. 'Oh could you call Bella back!' I yelled. She waved and rushed to the grazing field where the very tame cow was chewing her grass. Smiling I walked inside with the groceries and started the dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh damn…more and more functions decide to take the day off. I rammed some more things and I think the tech crap didn't agree with me. As I turned I peered at all the dented walls. Hmm. I noted the red corona forming and rushed to another panel.  
  
'Where is the landing gear! I need this bucket of bolts in one piece!' I howled against no one in particular. But then again I'm prone to talking to myself. Talking to Napa is the same as talking to an intelligent toad. And Kakarotto isn't the brightest either. Now then, I'm descending rather quick…big deal. Crashed before. Problem, I need to crash this thing carefully. How pissed I was over this machine, I still needed it to return home. What I now understood as being home that is.  
  
Briefly glancing outside caused me to reel back. SHIT! I miscalculated! I thought of that damned Chikyuu! This planet was more…well the air was much closer to the planet! I'm in deep shit… Quickly I loaded to my new max, relishing the gold glow I fought for so long and quickly scanned my options. I could bail and watch it crash. I could stay and crash in it. Or I could go out and try to prevent the crash by going under it. Oh, oh. Scrap it all. I think too much.   
  
* * *  
  
Calmly I stirred the soup as the house started shaking. What the hell? I rushed out and cried for Kari. She rushed pale at me and clung my waist as behind the house a huge crash was heard. We both fell over due to the tremors as Bella raced past us with rolling eyes. Damn, sour milk. Parts of something rained around us as I covered Kari. As by a miracle we weren't hit by any of the flying debris.  
  
'Did a plane crash?' I stammered. Silently hoping HE was in it. Ran back inside and grabbed the wind gun of Him and told Kari to stay in the house. Soon enough she stalked me to Bella's grazing place.   
  
'Stay behind me.' I nudged her back as we reached the… Crater? Shoving Kari back again I peered inside the smoldering pit. Was that…OH MY GOD. 'Kari get Bella back! There is a man there.' I left the gun up and slid down. Kicking and yelping at sharp and hot pieces. Soon I reached him and pulled on a heavy plate. Too heavy. The guy must be dead…. No one could survive all that. I backed off in fright as the plate shuddered and was thrown inches beside me. Um… Shivering I glanced into the coal black eyes of the bruised and bleeding male. He grunted and dropped back. Shaking the startle off me I sat beside him and shook him.  
  
'Sir, wake up!' No use.   
'MOM!' I glanced up.  
'Good girl. Go find a long rope.' Kari peered down at me and the man.  
'Is it a p…pa…pu…pank?'  
'No it's not a punk. I think…Now vetch the rope.' Bella peered blank at me and our new guest. Bend over and started grazing again. Impossible animal.   
  
After a minute or two she returned. Did as I say, by tying the rope around Bella's neck and throwing the remainder down. Dilemma. Lots of sharp debris. Some still burning. After kicking a path of sorts I silently apologizing tied it around his waist. Walking beside his head to make sure he wouldn't smack into something we hauled him up. Put him on a cart and transported him to the house where I pulled, grunted and cursing got him on the couch. Kari laughed while I did so.  
  
After 'only' 2 hours we had him settled in. and I could start checking for broken bones and bandage open cuts. Kari pleasantly noted the dinner was ruined. I forgot… So after cleaning the kitchen up, getting her some sandwiches with peanut butter and kicking her to bed…not literally. I sat beside our guest and sighed worried.  
  
'You better wake up soon. If my husband returns he'll kill you where the impact did not.' I whispered. Curiously plucking his hair. Shish, no gel? It felt clean enough and smooth. Odd. I bit my lip I should check his whole body. I didn't check below his waist for Kari's sake. Inhaling I pulled the sheet aside and used a knife to gently remove the remains of the spandex suit of what ever his feet were in. I had noted the gash in his upper inner thigh before but ah… Under that spandex thing he wasn't warring anything.   
  
'Men don't differ much…do they?' I asked myself and hated myself for it already. Dumb question. Fact was I only slept with my husband. And that in a teen marriage. Aside for Kari, biggest mistake in my life.   
  
Skilled I checked the depth of the gash and after bandaging myself so many times I taped him as well. I wouldn't sow it closed as I was a bad at it. Perhaps I should call a doctor or something…but then… I glanced at several door frames where marks and blood still lingered. Even after scrubbing it, it wouldn't leave. No. No doctor. No one could ever come here. The whole night I stayed up and eventually fell asleep beside the couch on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
I stirred and noted the soreness of my body. Would go away in a while. I noticed the bandage and the sheet. And I couldn't exactly say I was laying comfortable either. I rose and shook my dazed head. Then peered at the tiny person sitting behind my feet. Seated on a chair.   
  
'Hi. My name is Kari. Does it hurt?'  
'Hurt?' Blank I glanced back at the child.  
'I cut my finger once and mommy had to kiss it better.' She informed. 'Did she kiss your cuts better too?'  
'No idea…where…' I glanced beside me on the ground. Feh and I thought I was uncomfortable laying.   
'Onna…' I prodded her lightly. Two bright and huge green-blue eyes rested on me. Swift as the wind she got up and clamped the child. Well away from me. Feh. Usually the reaction I lure out.  
  
* * *  
  
Feeling the prod I woke instantly and raced out of his reach clamping Kari tightly. Only then did I relax. It was the stranger. Still I had to be careful.  
  
'Mom, he's nice.' Kari moaned. 'And I'm hungry.' Kari wormed free and sat on our guest. He frowned at her. 'See? He's nice.'  
'Sweetie, the mister could be hurting there.' Kari yelped and slid off.  
'Sorry. Mom can I have my sandwich now?' As I walked into the kitchen I heard Kari talked and talk to him. Even forgot to ask his name…  
  
'MOM, his name is Vegeta!' Vegeta? I walked back inside with two plates.  
'I hope you don't mind Peanut butter.' I muttered apologetic as I gave him one plate with four sandwiches.  
  
'I don't.' He replied. I sat down in between him and Kari.   
'Mister Vegeta…how…in what craft were you in that crashed? I'm afraid it broke completely.'  
'Perfect…' He grumbled as he munched on the bread.  
  
'Dad hates peanut butter. Once mom gave him cause everything else was gone, and he hit her.' I hushed Kari warning.   
'Then it's an idiot.' The man…Vegeta replied. 'Onna, where is your food?'  
'Oh, I'm not very hungry. Would you like more?' he seemed to be searching for more.  
  
'Hai, and you eat some too. First meals are of the essence.'   
'Very well.' I returned back to the kitchen and produced more bread with peanut butter. Jelly for myself as I disliked it as much as my husband. Handing him the plate he peered funny at my plate.  
  
'Onna. It's not enough.'  
'It's all I need for now.' I replied weary. He humped. And ate his once more. And again he peered about. Where did he leave it!?  
  
'Um…how much do you eat mister Vegeta?'  
'Thrice as much as you…an adult male.' He corrected.  
'Thrice?' Frowning I rose and peered at my bread…   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I leaned back as the woman walked out again. Soon enough the squirt peered at me again.  
'Are you from space?' I smirked.  
'Yes.' She squealed high pitched. I winched. 'SHUSH.' Frightened she backed off. What? 'The screaming hurt my ears.' I tried. She nodded. Still not coming back. Feh, why would I want her to return any way.   
  
'Oh you haven't met Wodan yet.'  
'Wodan? Your sibling?'  
'NOOOO.' She rolled her eyes as if I was retarded. She howled the name a couple of times and soon a dog trotted in. peered at me and sat in between brat and me. Damned animal turned his head a bit and walked to me. Sniffing. I shoved it aside, it just returned and DAMNIT. All dogs are after the same place! I glared warning and the dog trotted away and flopped down on a mat.  
  
'Here you are mister Vegeta.' I took the restocked and very high towered plate. She got the hint well enough.  
'Mom he's from space!' the child chirped.  
'Astronaut?' she asked me.  
'Something like that.' No use freaking her out. I remember the adjustments of some around me on Chikyuu well enough.  
  
'Maybe I should call NASA then…'   
'No use. I'm not from their company.' I just assumed it was some stupid space program.  
'Oh.' The idiot even sounded relieved. 'Sir, you cannot stay for long. My husband will return in…' she peered at a clock. '6 hours. He doesn't take on strangers, and not at all in his house.'   
  
'I'm not impressed by any male.'  
'No…but I am.' She rose sudden and walked out stiff. What was up now? The woman reeked of mortal terror since I woke her. Feh. I wouldn't kill her. I had use of her still.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I got flowers today. And it wasn't Valentines Day or any other special  
day. Last night he beat me and threatened to kill me.  
Makeup and long sleeves didn't hide the cuts and bruises this time.  
I couldn't go to work because I didn't want anyone to know  
But I know he is sorry - because he sent me flowers today.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pale I rummaged with pans a bit to make it sound like I was doing something. DAMN I slipped up. I could cry for it damn! I was so stupid. A car pulled up. I peered on my toes to see and freaked. NO. bad dream! I ran back into the living room yanking on his arm.  
  
'You have to get out! He's back!' Stunned he glanced at me as I peered over my shoulder. Pleating I glanced down. 'Please I know your hurt but you can't stay here. Kari go to your room.'  
"But mommy the nice mister…'  
  
'DADDY IS HOME! GO! NOW.' I saw her run away and her little feet rush the stairs and a door closed. She called Wodan with her so she wouldn't be too lonely as I nearly crying tried to haul the dead weight up.  
'Please!'   
  
'Sarah! You better have my FOOD ready!' I sniffed a bit as I peered at him and ran to the door.  
'I will in a sec, what would you like to have? How did the training go?' I lured him into the kitchen.   
  
'You stupid woman, can't you even make a meal!' I glanced at my husband. One I used to love so much. His dark looks, his bronzed skin…his soft hands. No longer were they soft. He said he loved me, but why show it through his hands?  
'I will Sweetheart. What would you like?' I felt an iron grip on my neck.  
  
'My usual, or did you forget so soon!'  
'No…sorry.' He let me go and I ran to the chicken coop and grabbed 5 eggs, rushed back, made beacon and put it before him in a matter of minutes.   
  
'There are three plates in the sink. Who is here.' He hissed. Oh god…um…  
'Kari brought a play mate.' I lied. Before I knew it I lay on the ground holding my cheek. That army training sure helped him allot. I had to watch out for Kari better.  
'Kari never takes playmates here. WHO IS IT.' I sat up and rose.  
  
'A mister Vegeta. He had an accident. I helped him. He'll be gone soon.' I was hit again. And I deserved it. I shouldn't lie.  
'WHERE IS HE.' I walked to the living room. Seeing Vegeta sitting. Glaring at Adam. I worried for this… I walked to Vegeta and took his hand.  
  
'You were just leaving, I told my husband this. I'll drive you to the village…'  
'I'm still to weak. And you didn't tell your husband, he whacked it out. I turned deadly pale.  
  
'He didn't. Please sir…' behind me Adam was seething. A hand on my shoulder and I was yanked backwards. I smacked into the fire place and felt my throbbing head. Ouch…  
'Very brave. Hitting a woman. I'm a warrior myself.' NO. God no. I rose wavering and walked back to Adam.  
  
'Please Adam. He's hurt…' Another shove, hitting the book shelves and the bible hitting my head. Praise the lord. Shish. Who made this blasted thing so heavy. I tried one more time.  
'Onna, don't.'  
'But…'   
'No, I can handle it. Stand aside.' I glanced blank at Vegeta. And Adam who flushed red. Adam would kill him.   
'Adam don't!' As he lifted his fist I clasped it and was slammed into the door frame. Unconscious I slid down.  
  
* * *  
  
I glared furious at the unconscious woman. Oath. Then back at the man. Who glared at me.  
'You shouldn't have hurt her.' He hissed. Excuse you?  
  
'I didn't, you did. Your fist, your body.' I replied cold. How brave. Slamming a woman around enough for her to lose consciousness. And I couldn't check her head wound because this fool was in the way. I took the last sandwich and let him wait. He got more and more upset. Reminded me of Napa's patience.  
  
'You remind me of an idiot I once knew. I killed him.'  
'Lies.'  
  
'I bet I killed more then you ever will. In fact I killed whole races.'  
'LIAR. That's not possible.'  
  
'If I were an Earthling such as yourself, probably not. But I'm not. I crash landed here last night. And if you don't believe me, go and check out the hole in your land.' He spit at me. Peeved I wiped it away. Hmm. 'You shouldn't have done that. Now I will have to kill you. And it's a waste of my energy.'  
  
I didn't like asses who hurt their families. There was no honor in that. And this woman couldn't even defend herself. Sure I howled and complained over mine, but I wouldn't hit her ever. I noted the stir from the corner of my eyes. Hmm. Suddenly I knelt beside her. I loved my speed, as the male peered at an empty couch. Fool.  
  
* * *  
  
I glanced at the hand and ducked in a ball. Mistaking it for someone else.  
'Onna…' I glanced up and stunned took his hand. He was still alive? He pulled me up as I winched. My shoulder.   
  
'It out of the socket, I'll check it later.' Um…right…  
'STAY OFF MY WIFE.'  
'It's not your Mate, but a punching bag.' Vegeta replied as he nudged me out of the room. But…but…  
  
'Observe onna. Justice at work.' Vegeta smirked dark as he shoved Adam against the fireplace. Then blurred back in sighed after pinning him against the book shelves. Punched him a black eye, and rammed in his stomach before finishing with a blow to the jaw. With tears over my cheeks I peered at Adam who coughed in pain. I was so confused…Vegeta tilted my chin up, appearing from thin air.  
  
'Take my advice onna, dump him. He's no good. Thanks for patching me up.' And walked away through the still open front door. Warring clothes of Adam…um…An old jogging suit of his he never wore. I turned to Adam and helped him to the couch. As much as I agreed with his advice. I couldn't leave Adam. Not yet. 'Worthless Tramp.' I inclined my head.  
  
'Sorry Adam…'  
'Liar, You slept with that bastard.' I sat on my knees stunned, while he lay on the couch Vegeta just left.  
'I didn't. He was hurt and I wouldn't cheat…'  
'SHUT UP.' I did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I got flowers today and it wasn't Mother's Day or any other special day.  
Last night he beat me again and it was much worse than all the other  
times. If I leave him what will I do? How will I take care of the kids?  
What about money? I'm afraid of him and too scared to leave him!  
But he must be sorry - because he sent me flowers today.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The onna was right. Totally busted. Damnit. Now I was stranded here. And after finding that NASA junk. I knew I wouldn't go far with that either. Sitting in some woods nearby the crash site I munched on some wild animal I killed. A familiar dog trotted over and slobbered my hand. Putting his head exactly where I didn't want it. My lap.  
  
'Yeah, yeah. Dumb dog.'  
'Mister Vegeta? You came from space right?' Ah the brat.  
'Yes.'  
'Mommy's building a space ship in secret. One day we'll fly away she promised.'  
  
'Speaking of which. How is she…SHE WHAT?'  
'Yup, space ship. I'll show you. But don't tell daddy.' She pulled me too a barn well away from the farm. It look like a dump on the outside. Inside I realized it was padded with black plastic foil. The Chibi flicked a switch on and soon the place bathed in light from a generator. It looked…interesting…  
  
I walked around the plane model. Same model as the space ships here. The brat opened it with a press on a button, it moved the ceiled door aside and the light inside turned on automatically. Stepping inside I noticed a sort of command room, and soon had the grand tour. You could see it was in development still. Lacking panels to hide wires. And some scattered over the floor.   
  
'Hey I don't know much about space crafts, but I could fix this.' I tapped the navigation.  
'I bet mom would like that.' The kid gloated. I walked into the engine room of sorts and peered at the weird engine thing. Looked like…well...um…odd…It was big…and…No idea what would come out of it, or what it used as fuel…   
  
'Mom said it's a sail ship. Using sunlight and stuff.'  
'Ah a solar generator…Clever.' The brat skipped to a cabin.  
'This is mine. Put all my toys here.' I peered inside, and snickered at the teddy bear junk. Hurt she peered up.  
  
'That's mister padding ton.' She pointed at a bear. So? 'He's my first bear. Mommy got it when I was a baby.' She explained. Sentiment, at such a young age. Feh.  
'I see. Well tell your Mother I will work on this as well using my old ship's parts. Should be compatible.'  
  
'Okay, um sir? What is comp…something?' I rolled my eyes.  
'That you can use it on many things.'  
'Oh…okay…so I'll be going now. I'll smuggle food here.' She skipped away. Brats…feh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Coma

2. Coma  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke at the sound of a siren. I hated them. Too damned loud and high pitched. WHAT? I jumped up and peered through a crack in the wooden wall. Damn.an ambulance. It better not be. I peered closer, squinting my eyes. Growling I grabbed the Binocular I found earlier and peered. Turning the crude wheel to zoom in. Damn, the onna. And what was that? I walked to the door and opened it. The stupid dog limped inside. He crashed before my feet expecting something.  
  
I knelt beside it and carefully checked ribs. It yelped. Damn since when was I a vet? 'Bruised, not broken.' I picked it up and put it in the space craft, on a blanket. The oath licked my hand as I made sure it was somewhat comfy. I knew myself how soar, and a pain, ribs could be.  
  
'I know how it is to be an animal, I go ape at times.' I smirked at my joke. Blankly the dog peered up. FEH, talking to myself AND a dog. 'That was a joke Mutt.' The animal put it's head down. 'Humourless ass.' A soft bark. 'What? Comments?' A whine. 'Shut up mutt.' I muttering stalked out. 'Talking back to a prince.feh.' Bark. I paused then stalked on.  
  
*~*~* I got flowers today. Today was a very special day. It was the day of my funeral. Last night he finally killed me. I was beaten to death. If only I would have gathered enough courage and strength to leave him. So I got flowers today - for the very last time. *~*~*  
  
She softly crying took mommy's hand. Rubbing her cheek against it. They were in the hospital now. Dad lied. Saying a stranger hit her. And she couldn't tell or he'd hit her too. Mom was asleep again. Had been since daddy hit her allot. And he kicked her. She had seen it though the hole in my floor. Mommy didn't even cry. Daddy had said all kinds of nasty things. About her being a whore or something. And that she was a bad woman. And a very bad wife.  
  
'Mommy wake up.' She pleated. Sometimes she would if she asked nice enough. So she called 911 last night. Cause mommy didn't still for a whole time and daddy had watched TV. He had been very angry at her for calling them. But she didn't say it had been daddy who hurt mommy. Mommy always said it was her fault daddy hit her. Cause she was stupid.  
  
She didn't think mommy was stupid. Sniffing as some machines beeped the whole time. And all the things and tubes mommy had in her scared her. I cried as I felt a hand on my shoulder and crawled under the bed.  
  
'It's me squirt.' 'V.Vegeta?' 'Yes come from under that thing.' She did and glanced teary eyed at him. 'She won't wake up.they said she was in a c.ca.co.something.' 'Coma?' She nodded. Adults knew better. That were hard words. 'Did your father hurt her?' She didn't reply, glancing at her feet. Couldn't. Mommy said she couldn't. 'I Already saw him hit your mother once. Did he finish the job?' She started crying more. 'She didn't even cry. And I cry when I get hurt.'  
  
'The dog will be fine.' She sniffed. Remembering how Wodan got kicked and slammed with a broom when he bit dad. Cause he wanted to help mom. He broke out of her bedroom. 'A coma means your mother is very deep asleep. And it might take a while for her to wake up.' I nodded.  
  
'The nurse said so.' She started crying again. 'She said some people never wake up.' 'True.' That wasn't something she wanted to hear and so she started bawling. He picked her up. Peering over her at mommy.  
  
* * *  
  
The door opened while I contemplated this development. A coma. I needed more info. The door opened and a woman walked in. She glanced stunned at me.  
  
'Who are you sir?' She saw me holding the squirt. Who sobbing soaked my shirt. Silly brat. 'A friend of her and the mother. How serious is the Coma?' 'Oh.well quite severe. She was hit on her head by a blunt object.' 'A broom?' 'I do not know.'  
  
'I saw her husband beat her up, and their dog walked to my place, he's beaten up as well.' Curious the woman peered at me. 'Indeed, mister.?' 'Vegeta.'  
  
'Would you mind talking to an officer? You see we have suspected domestic violence a long time.and Mrs. Brightman has been a frequent visitor. Too frequent.'  
  
'I wouldn't mind.' HAH, I could cause some mayhem in a more subtle way. Bet the onna will be surprised I have a sly side. And I do so love playing games. Why not by their rules for once.  
  
I walked with the brat to a secluded room and noticed she was asleep. Shish. Sly brat. Lets see. spotted a couch and put her there. An officer walked in. a senior. I got up. Curious how this would work. He reached his hand out.  
  
'Mister Vegeta?' I shook it. 'Yes.' He winched in my grasp. Oops. 'Marine?' 'No, army elite. I do the clean up. No use in tracking my file. Secret.' 'I see. Well were on the same side.are we?' 'In their case? Yes.'  
  
"I'll note you as Anonymous witness then.' 'Fine. Your name?' 'Bonx.' I didn't lie much. Only that I was on a mission, returned, crashed with my plane, she fixed me up. Mate came home. And beat her up, threatened me, I beat him up, left, and now heard she was in a coma. Summed things up well enough. I had to sign the testimony with my initial. A neat V. I was finished quickly.  
  
'If you'll take care of the child for a while, I'd be grateful. She seems fond of you and I'd have to send her to a foster home otherwise.'  
  
'I don't care. She can tag along.' 'Thanks. Your on R&R.' I smirked wry. 'Forced.' 'Noted. Well sir. Thanks.' He rose.  
  
Promising he'd send some coffee my way and a blanket for squirt. So here I was, for 2 days already. Only briefly vanishing to have a meal. Impatient I peered at the onna. Whose head was wrapped up, and still bruises were visible. Rumour had it I was a SEAL. What ever that meant. And girls peered sly at me. Feh. The army all over again. Why did nurses think they were more seductive in unbuttoning towards the indecent?  
  
'Vegeta? Machine won't give.' The brat whined. Honest, I learned too much these days about brats. One being, I didn't want one. Fact, I would get one regardless. By the time I would arrive it would be there for a month at least. I needed the onna to wake up and fix the damned thing. I did my share of babysitting. The other onna would have a fit of laughter and just die.  
  
'Coming squirt. Wake up you.' I grumbled to the onna. Screw them for not having healing tanks. It took forever damnit. After a smooth kick against the candy machine brat was silenced with 4 free bars. And then I saw something I didn't like to see. Dick-head entering room 283. HER room. Peeved I nudged brat to a nurse who called security, no need onna. It arrived.  
  
I stalked inside and saw the flowers lying beside the pillow he was using to smother her. 'HEY ASS!' Damn the heart rate was slowing. I zipped beside him and slammed him straight out of the room against a wall. Furious I yanked the pillow aside and made sure she was still breathing. Only then did I stalk with a death glare to him. He was dead. Just didn't know it yet. I'll snap his neck. But first. I picked him up by his neck.  
  
'BRAT, behind the nurse station and don't look.' I smirked as I used to. And it felt good. 'Killing your own wife - she can't even say something which could piss you off you rat.' I slammed him against the wall. I glared at a shocked doctor.  
  
'GET YOUR ASS INSIDE THE ROOM, HE TRIED TO KILL HER WITH A PILLOW.'  
  
Nodding the shocked male rushed with some nurses into the room. Good. A couple of others glanced wide eyed at me. Feh. Wimps. Fine I'll go outside. With him in my hand I stalked out, used even the elevator to keep my cover and slammed him to a pulp on the parking space. Busted his spine, hit his head against the street some. Tossed him against the hospital when Bronx stood weary in between.  
  
'Your done.' 'No I'm not, fine day to die for him.' 'Well I happen to be an Ex SEAL. YOUR DISMISSED.' 'Bite me. I finish jobs.' 'Not today your not.' 'Fine, tomorrow, I can wait.' I turned around ignoring what he yapped and returned inside. His luck I was in a good mood. One blast and gone. Onna would be proud. Kept whining about my brash behaviour. Well I do have some self-control onna. You just don't know it yet. That's why I have to wake the other onna up so I can leave this DUMP.  
  
For another set of days I stalked, moped and guarded her bed. Only allowing staff in. the brat heard I fancied her mother. Feh. Not in that way. She wasn't unattractive. But I had my own already. No need for two. Had a very interesting ring, but no.  
  
As I sat there day in day out, in the window sill, knowing the brat was roaming around at the children's ward with her play mates I switched back and to the farm, feeding the animals and taking care of the already active mutt. Saiyan DNA? Who knew.  
  
It continued amazing me how frail this species was. Even now she looked like porcelain. Even lighter of tan then the Onna was. A dark strain of hair nagged me for the last hours already and so I rose and pulled it back behind her ear. Lingered WAY too long and mentally scolding myself I returned to my sill.  
  
Still Onna and I weren't exactly a couple. She had a one night stand and conceived. Didn't exactly make me her mate. That was something I chose to be. And being a father? I never saw myself as a father. I'd suck at being a father. My father had been a good one, but I knew him too short to learn how to BE a good father myself.  
  
'Vegeta?' I glanced up at the familiar small voice. I had dozed a little I realized. 'What is it squirt.' 'Zipper.' I peered down, what kind of zipper. OH. Dress zipper. Fine. I leaned down as she turned her back to me. Peeled it free and zipped it up, muttering for her to hold her hair up, and finished it. Fell back against the sill.  
  
Closed my eyes and feigned sleep as one of the nurses walked in to change the onna or what ever. Feeling a yank on my trouser I peered down seeing the squirt pull herself up after placing a chair beside me. Climbing up and crawling on my lap. Dropping my pulled up knees I allowed her to nestle on me while I kept my arms crossed. Stupid brat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stirred with a massive headache. Tried to open my eyes and winched at the light as my arms felt sluggish. What was wrong with me? I uttered a light groan as finally something blocked the massive light source. Wasn't my arm.  
  
'Squirt close the curtains, and call the doctor.' 'Is Mommy okay?' 'She just woke up, he has to see if she's okay.' 'MOMMY, MOMMY!' I felt small hands around mine. Instead Vegeta seemed to bark a doctor over after he closed the curtains.  
  
'Are you okay mommy?' 'Yes I am sweetie.' I mused. Even if I wasn't that sure. I felt out of place somehow. A light in my eyes. I winching tried to swat it away. 'Mrs. Brightman, please follow the light.' 'Oh please remove it, it gives me a headache. And I can see it fine.' Bit blurry to be honest but I did see it. It was too damned bright.  
  
'Very well, follow my finger then.' I needed a moment to adjust my sight to see his finger in a blur of dark and pink skinned flesh. Obediently I did what was asked. 'Very good. Could you squeeze my hand?' he took my left hand, I gave my best. Now go to my right bastard. My better hand. 'Right hand please.' Hah. Gritting my teeth I squeezed hard then yelped. My shoulder was on fire. Ouch.  
  
'Your shoulder?' he asked. YES ASS. 'Yes doctor.' 'It was from it's socked and it will be soar for some time.' 'I know.' DOC. I had it out before. Just gimme a sling. Foot test. Blech.  
  
'Can I go home?' I muttered. The animals must be dead and starving by now. I had the feeling I was here for a few days already. Felt weird though.  
  
'Their fine at the farm, I checked on them.' Vegeta's voice. 'Did you kill him?' I stammered focusing on the dark blur on my right. 'Almost did.if I had been allowed. Better said, in the mood. He wasn't worth my energy. To be blunt, he came here with a pillow. I avoided disaster.'  
  
'Pillow?' I sat up. 'He tried to make you sleep longer.' Kari stated sadly. 'The bastard, then I owe you my life?' 'Nah. Pay back. He spat at me. No one does, either lives, or gets away unhurt.'  
  
In a few days of rehabilitation, I was discharged and driven by Vegeta home. I saw the farm in relief. The chickens were still walking before the car. He stopped and leaned out of the open window.  
  
'SCRAM OR DIE!' Loudly they scattered, the gooses glaring at him as they waddled as quick as possible aside. I glanced at him. 'Since I toasted one they scram like hell.' He snickered. 'You killed one of my gooses?' 'No, a chicken. I ate it later.' 'Um.I must have heard you wrong but did you say toast?' 'Yup.' We never finished the conversation as Kari zoomed over and opened the door on my side.  
  
'MOMMY!!!! Welcome home. It's been boring without you.' Vegeta nudged her aside as he reached up. I still was very weak so he carried me to the veranda, and put me in my favorite rocking chair. I wonder how he knew? Kari. who returned with a plait and tucked it over my lap as Vegeta pulled the chair into the sunlight.  
  
'There. Come on squirt.' 'Where are you going?' I asked confused. Since when were he and Kari so close? She didn't like strangers at all. 'Tinker on the ship.' I nodded. Off course.WHAT? 'SHIP? What ship?'  
  
'Your ship.' He glanced bemused at me as I twiddled my fingers. 'Bet you have to change allot. I have no clue how it works.' 'Not allot. It's not half bad. Come on squirt.' They strolled away as Kari handed me a pen and a puzzle magazine. 'Just yell if you need something.' And with that they left. Leaving me clueless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rich. Her stunned face. Feh. I moved the ship closer to the farm already. Putting it in the supply barn behind the house. I worked with my little side kick for hours until I noticed the light fading. Stretched and snapped some muscles back in place. Squirt glanced bemused at me.  
  
'You snapped again.' 'I did indeed. Come on, enough for today. We need to get some food.' We strolled back. Inside the kitchen light was burning. Damn her. Walking in the kitchen we found her sitting on a chair while fixing dinner. Even though she was much paler then usual still she glanced up smiling a bit.  
  
'Dinner will be fixed in a while.' She informed. I flopped at the kitchen table. Squirt beside me. 'Mommy? Did you know Vegeta is a prince?' Darn it.yap-yap. 'You are?' 'Was.' The onna shook her head. 'If your born a prince you remain one till you die.' 'What use is a title without a race.' I replied calmly. She glanced back with the wooden spoon dripping above the pan. 'What happened then? Only if you want to tell..' she shyly returned to fixing dinner. 'Quite simple actually.' I leaned back. 'My father was a king of the Saiyan race, then came a tyrant who was much stronger then my father. We fought for the tyrant. Tyrant got scared when our race showed huge potential, and blew the planet up. Kept me and two others as a souvenir. Only few full blooded remained. Now only 2 are alive. Me and a dimwit.'  
  
'Dimwit?' Squirt asked curious. 'Low level, who exceeded his legal power.' I leaned forward again and crossed my arms. 'I see. Nature system. I must be very disappointing if you think in that system.' The onna mused soft. 'Onna I was five when my planet was blown up, I don't remember much at all.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' I leaned back laughing amazed. 'For one, you had nothing to do with it. Second, we weren't the nicest in the universe.' 'Why not?' The onna left the food and shuffled to the table on her own. Sitting relieved in a chair opposite of mine.  
  
'Well, we were notorious.' Bet she wouldn't like this bit. 'We cleaned planets for buyers.' She gazed calmly back. 'Did you do so willingly?' 'Not really. Though I used to love killing worthy opponents.'  
  
'Then you're a warrior. And you changed already. As you said USED to love.' 'I still love to fight.' I grunted. 'But that doesn't need to be linked to death. You can train or spar as well.' 'True. Not many worthy people around anymore. Killed allot.' 'Well then you should leave one around.'  
  
'I do. But he gets himself killed often.' I spat moody. She sat back cautiously at my outburst. 'Killed often? How do you mean? You only die once.' 'They have a wishing dragon that can revive dead people.' I replied. She rose and put plates on the table. Putting the food down as well. She wanted to lift a heavy pan and failed. Humping I rose nudged her to the table and put it down myself. DON'T ask anything Onna, shish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After I finished the dishes I sat in the living room after Kari went to bed. I had done nothing really. Vegeta brought her to bed without me knowing it.  
  
We sat in silence while he peered at a documentary about hell week for navy SEAL's, snickering as he did. 'It's peanuts for you, isn't it?' I glanced up as if he noticed me for the first time. I shouldn't have asked. 'To be honesty, I did that as a 6 year old for fun. It's so simple it's to die laughing over, and these are your planets elites?' 'I guess.' he laughed shaking his head.  
  
'3rd class idiots from my planet could have cleaned this planet in 2 days if not less.' I glanced weary at him. 'Was that your mission? To wipe us out?' 'No, I did crash. I'm not in the army anymore. I retired.' He said so snickering as a drill master howled at a SEAL in training.  
  
'Bloke reminds me of Napa - same bark.' While I was impressed by all the hardships the men had to go through, Vegeta died laughing. After it ended and he snickered over the concept Football, mainly ramming like rams against the other. I popped the question that had been nagging me all day.  
  
'How strong are you really?' he stopped snickering and peered curious at me. 'Let me think - I can wipe this planet on my own in 4 hours. Ah idea. You'll be the first to see.' He rose and carried me to the Veranda. Putting me in the rocking chair. Stood on the ground before the house and smirked at me.  
  
'Watch closely.' The ground started shaking as he seemed to have congestion. Howling and screaming in concentration. The wind increased as clouds moved before the moon rapidly.  
  
'VEGETAAA I CAN'T SLEEP NOW.' Kari howled over the wind. He ignored her and continued doing what ever it was he did. Lighting crackled around him as I clasped my chair in fright. This looked like a movie! Suddenly he burst in gold glow and changed eye color! From very black to piercing green. His clothes wavered in the glow. Awed I glanced at him. He had to be an angel. He then hovered up WITHOUT wings! The shaking earthquake stopped as soon as he flashed into gold.  
  
'How..how.' I stammered as Kari applauded. 'Well done, you look pretty!' he flew up to Kari's window as I tried to get a grip on myself. Wow. 'Go to sleep squirt.' 'How can I? You made the ground shake.' 'He does this more often?' I yelled up stunned.  
  
'Yeah but he never turned the light on.' Vegeta laughed. 'Did I tell you a story about that guy that turned super Saiyan?' 'Yeah.' 'I am one.' 'Super Saiyan? Like super man but then Saiyan.okay..Nite.' she closed the window and seemed to go to sleep leaving Vegeta speechless. Then started to laugh. He landed before me. He was very robust now. Very intimidating.  
  
'Come.' He took my hand and once more picked me up. He then hovered up. Shrieking I clamped him. He'd drop me! 'Onna I could fly at age 4. trust me.' How could I? The last time I trusted a man, not even an ALIEN man, he hurt me. But I wouldn't tell him that. He could be angry.  
  
'I saw the news today.' He stated as I hid my head against his chest, the wind plucking on my hair, I was high, that I knew, I just didn't want to see just how high. 'Oh?' I managed. 'Seems there is a tyrant trying to steal land.' I thought deep. Must be the middle east. 'I don't know, I never watch wars.' 'I was raised in war.' He sounded absent minded as he took me to god knew where. It was starting to get light again and after some time he slowed down.  
  
'Look.' Damn, now I had to look lest he'd be angry. I peered down and gasped. High.way higher then I thought. 'What.what am I looking for.' I stammered. Below a yellow white plain. Sand? 'See that painted yellow installation? It's a missile launch platform.' I squinted my eyes in the hot sun. wishing I had sun block. I thought I saw something and nodded.  
  
'I think I see it. Why?' 'That are the good guys. Now that.' He pointed with one hand, supporting me with only ONE arm. Gods help. Towards 3 moving tanks.  
  
'To understand my kind better, look closely. We don't use the weapons you are used too. Our bodies are our weapon. Few planets can offer resistance. We grade them in levels of defends. Level one, a child can clear, level two, teenager, level three and four, adult third class and second class. Level four and five, first class and elite. I'm a super elite. And this planet is level 2.' I winched. Save planet to hang around then. A teenager?  
  
'And the planet your residing now?' 'Well if there is a level 6. We'd be it. We have our own select little army.' Good. Then my Kari would be going there with him. And if possible me as well. But she would go regardless. A level two?  
  
'Observe.' He reached with his palm to tank one. 'There are people in that.' I stammered as his hand started crackling with the same sort of lightning energy as before during his transformation. 'They are in the army. Death is a daily occurrence.' He replied cold. A light beam shot down from his palm and the tank was blown up as if it had been hit by a missile. Dark smoke crinkled up. Vegeta glanced to the right. Smirking. 'How nice.air support. Napa liked to walk through them during flight.'  
  
'Who is Napa?' 'Was. I killed him. A foolish good for nothing elite. He was strong, give him that, but what he had in power, he lacked in brain.' 'So. Kill or be killed. Nature law.' he nodded. 'Your smart enough, even earlier tonight you understood.' I blushed. Not that smart. 'And your father was the strongest of all?'  
  
'He was then, even if I as a child caught up rapidly. A year after his death, I reached his level.' 'At age 6?' 'Yes. I had good blood.' Look, is that one of the bad side?' we peered at a plane that raced at us. I yelped, not knowing if it was good or bad. I had no idea. 'I don't know get us out, you made your point!' 'Just getting fun.' He flew down and put me on the sand before grinning flying up. He.LEFT ME? In the middle of a desert? Between warring countries? Nervous I glanced around. Um.  
  
'I don't think I like this.' I stammered. An explosion up. I covered my head scared. 'ENEMY!' Vegeta cried down. 'GET ME OUT!!!' I begged. I wanted to go home! A dust cloud came my way. Feeling small I cried in horror as one for the remaining tanks aimed the barrel at me.  
  
'AHHHH VEGEEETTTAAAAA!' panicky I stood on my week feet and struggled down the dune. Falling over and rolling down in a daze. Around me rockets and other fire stuff shot as the good guys locked on target with the bad. Dazed I sat up. Sand every where. And in places it shouldn't be.  
  
While I was shaking it out I cried out as a strayed missile came my way. Whimpering I curled up and thought, this is it. But what about Kari? So I started crawling tired away. Hoping it would do some good. It smacked near me and blew me against another dune. I spat out sand and started to cry. What was I doing here! Two boots landed before me as I bawled like a kid. I hated wars! I hated killing. I hated the death. He glanced down at me.  
  
'Do you understand now that I am not impressed easily?' Sobbing I nodded. 'I could tell with looking. Why did you bring me here.' He tilted his head. 'Hmm.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Introspection

3. Introspection  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Perhaps I miscalculated. Over the sand in her face tears freely ran down. And deeply unhappy her green blue eyes fixed on me. Pleating. It reminded me of so many races, people beings I killed. Same looks. Same pleas. Same chaos. Fighting down the old urge to finish her of I picked her up and flew up without a word. This response had been uncalled for. Why did I take her there then?  
  
To make her understand? But why would I want anyone to understand me. I liked being an enigma. The moody one. Unpredictable. Or did I? I carried her inside the farm. During the flight she had fallen asleep in exhaustion. Effortlessly I walked with her in my arms to the bedroom and put her down. Undressed and flopped beside her on the bed. Only two beds in this house. A double here, a child bed in the Squirts room. Well done Vegeta. Your father can be proud of you. You scared the shit out of the onna. And needlessly.  
  
Pissed at myself I rolled on my , now laying only with my underwear in the bed. I wanted to return. Not to the war, but to Chikyuu. That war had brought back a beast I though that died long since. The one created by Freeza.  
  
* * *  
  
I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming. Walking down a dark hallway. Which seemed endlessly long. And then it suddenly vanished and I floated in a purple sky. I didn't feel anything, no emotion. No nothing. Detached and not judging. I felt supreme. But had no power I just existed.  
  
Before me formed a planet. Light shows shown all over the globe. Curious I willed myself there and found myself in the middle of fights. Grateful for the emotionless detachment I watched the alien race slaughtered by the same energy beams Vegeta had used on the plane and tank earlier. Bloodied a tall dark bald man laughed as a smaller man, whom I recognized as a young Vegeta glanced at his red stained gloves.  
  
Something stirred behind them. Without looking Vegeta reached back and incinerated the building completely. How dark and destructive he was. And like me, he seemed emotionally detached. Standing above all the death around him. No remorse. No emotion. Nothing.  
  
The scene changed to a cabin where he worked on some papers. A man walked in. not one I knew. Purple headed and reminding me of a squid.  
  
'New mission Vegeta. Seems you did well of the other.' A paper was handed. Some nasty remarks on both sides made and the new male left. Vegeta scanned the paper and tore it up.  
  
'Level 4 again.' Everything changed to a dense mist. A lonely voice calling out. 'Who am I!' I followed the outburst, or it's echo. I heard feet on smooth ground and glanced down. My feet. And my arms? Without any bruises. My body felt fine and fit once more, even if I lacked clothes. I felt like.I was the higher me. Not my daily me.  
  
Not shy, or embarrassed in the slightest as those where related to emotions, which I currently lacked I walked on. The fog parted on my will and while still in the white space I found a being crunched up in a ball.  
  
'You are as you were born.' I stated to answer his earlier agonized cry. I unwrapped. And searched my face defensive. 'What are YOU doing here!'  
  
'You called out, I answered.' I sounded like a frigging oracle. But I felt it as a truth. Each word I said seemed passed down from a third party. I was just the intermediate. 'So I am as I was born?' he asked rising. As nude as me. Neither caring.  
  
'Yes, you were born as a prince, you shall die a prince. It is your birth right.' 'But so is being super Saiyan and HE thwarted that!' 'You weren't ready yet, and the universe wasn't ready for you to be one.' 'I was born ready.'  
  
'No.' I shook my head. 'You were filled with anguish and anger. Still some remains. And being a super Saiyan has to do with control.' He glanced at me awkward as I gasped, emotions crashing into me again. Where was my protective shield? Desperate I glanced around. What did I do to make it leave. I wanted it back!  
  
'I'm not the only one with anguish and fear.' Vegeta stated. I glanced with darting eyes to him. Now feeling very much ashamed of being naked. While he seemed unfazed under the situation. 'But he loves me.' I stammered.  
  
'He doesn't.' he walked closer and put his hand on my shoulder as I cried out. Before me scenes as if I were a ghost or viewing them through a camera of myself getting beaten up. Not once, not twice. Numerous occasions. 'Is this love?' I glanced back letting a tear fall down my cheek. 'Do you know what love is?' 'It cannot be this. Not destructive. Or maybe this is love?' I whimpering held on to him. Hiding my eyes as I knew he saw me getting raped on my wedding night.  
  
'I wasn't the only one hurt this way.' I replied suddenly having more and more insight in Vegeta. He backed off from me and shook his head unbelieving. 'NO, I will not allow it!' 'You have no choice. You didn't have one then, neither had i.' I turned to face him as around us the space changed into a cabin. Vegeta a child. Gritting his teeth Vegeta closed his eyes. Flexing his hands furious. A flush over his cheekbones.  
  
'That's why you wished to be stronger.' I turned to see a blue skinned male pull the boy into the bathroom. 'Don't you dare go in there.' he hissed. I walked to the door. He tried to grab my arm but passed through it. Howling in frustration he tried to block my path. I walked through him like a ghost. Grabbing his arm instead and with power well beyond my own pulled him struggling through the door.  
  
'For me to help you, you need to watch.' He glanced cornered like a cat at me. Darting to the playing scene of the male stripping the boy who loudly complained and struggled. 'I can't.' I walked to him and glanced up at him.  
  
'If you don't was to see it or show me, why did you take us here?' speechless he glanced down at me. 'I didn't.' 'You did.' The scene flashed to more cleaned planets, but we ended up in the bathroom numerous times.  
  
'As much as the beatings and rapes are part of me, this is part of you. I live in my beatings, and rapes. You live in this rape.' 'Make it stop.' He glanced pleating at me. The powerful royal warrior clueless. Beside me a male appeared. Same built as Vegeta. Same looks.  
  
'Son.' Vegeta gaped at us and the male. 'This I did not know.' 'F.father?' 'Yes.' The father draped an arm around me. 'No wonder you were so angry, no wonder you cursed the day I died. We died.' Curious I glanced at the male.  
  
'I screamed for you father.' Vegeta whispered hoarse. 'Each time he came, I screamed for you. And I cursed you. Hated you. Wanted to be protected by you as I had always been. But Napa could do nothing, and I forbid him to tell Raditsu. He would kill them.'  
  
'Even if I had been able to hear you, what can a dead soul do for his living son with living archenemies.' Vegeta sagged and crumbled to the floor. 'WHY DID YOU DIE.'  
  
'I died for you.' 'WHAT?' 'I wasn't killed in the explosion. I died before that. I came to Freeza to reclaim you from his greedy hands. He broke my neck.' 'News flash, he's dead.' 'Indeed. We have parties with him.' The man smirked. 'But now we know this, we have something in mind for his minion. That blue skinned sassy. Zorn can be ever so creative.'  
  
'Why thank you sire.' I turned and gasped. Another Saiyan? Great. I felt a bit too much in this only Saiyan male party. I still was naked.  
  
'Honored to meet you. Such a charming lady.' The new arrival kissed my hand as I flushed deep. Nasty thing of being fair skinned and naked.they could see how much I blushed. Which caused me to flush more.  
  
The space darkened into my basement. NO! stiff I turned my back to the scene. Two hands grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around, the father and new arrival. Sobbing I watched.  
  
I was pregnant with the second. 6 months. And he dragged me down and beat me, I should have aborted it.he didn't want a second child. He had dragged me to the doctor but he said that he wouldn't abort a child of 6 months old. It was murder.  
  
'Oh god no, not this.' curious the men watched how he beat with purpose at my stomach until he beat the baby to a pulp. We saw how I was rushed to the hospital. And bore a still born. Sobbing I fell on my knees. Hugging myself.  
  
'The dishonor.' The father whispered. HAH. Not only that damnit. Kari had been only 2. 'The poor little soul.' The new arrival muttered shaking his head. I told them why he had kicked the child to death in me. The men started to get angry. 'So only because he couldn't keep from spreading his seed?' The father hissed. 'The child is innocent.' Vegeta whispered.  
  
'Just like your child is.' Vegeta backed off startled. 'What?' 'Like your child, on it's way, it's as innocent as that child was. Will you harm it the same way?' 'Never. How dare you ask me.'  
  
'Will you raise it?' 'Why? I never wanted it. SHE wanted it. But when time comes, and it's old enough I will train it. Until then, she can do the diapers as SHE wanted it in the first place!'  
  
'Do you have a relationship with her?' Vegeta groaned. 'Cross-examination. NO I'm not in a relationship. It was a one night stand, she conceived and wanted it.' The father smirked dark. 'Indeed.' 'YES, YES IT WAS, now lay off my case damnit.'  
  
'So nice to see you spunk back.' Vegeta crossed his arms and humped. 'And to answer your earlier question of who you are. You are a Saiyan. Never forget it.'  
  
They vanished. We vanished. And I sat up in my bed shocked. Clothes? My clothes of the day.good enough. sighing I fell back. Beside me a grunt. EEK. Struggling to find the light switch I peered at Vegeta who moody flopped a hand before his eyes.  
  
'Turn it off woman.' 'Your naked!' I squeaked. 'No.' he pulled the sheet aside. Oh.underwear. 'What are you doing in my bed.' 'Turn the light off.' I did. But didn't get back in just yet. A male in my bed, and it wasn't my husband.  
  
'Will you come back already.' 'I don't know just yet.' I admitted. 'I don't bite.' 'I know.but it's not right.' 'What is?'  
  
'You in my bed with me. Adam.' 'As soon as he comes here I'll kill him.' 'Yes but.but.I'm married.' I whined. 'You're a widow. He's a dead man walking.' I snickered a bit awkward. 'Onna.did you dream?'  
  
'Yeah, bit weird, you were in it and two other men.' 'Oh no.' he groaned. Worried I glanced at him. 'Headache?' 'Bit.my father and Zorn.damn so it was real.'  
  
'No it was a dream.' I corrected. Ignoring the fact we had the same. It was too creepy. Then THEY saw it all. I couldn't live it that. I shuffled to the door and stumbled down the stairs. Got a glass of water and some painkillers and made it back up. Panting and hating my poor condition I sat on the bed and handed him the glass and pills.  
  
'It wasn't JUST a dream. Never I hear of him and then he comes prodding in my mind. Feh. Wanna talk about your still born?' I felt like ice water was dumped over me. 'NO.' Managed to the edge as he grabbed my wrist. 'If you talk about.what he did to you.I'll.' he paused. 'I'll tell my side.'  
  
'I'm not sure if I can. it's so weird all.' I stammered. Trying to pry him off. What a grip damnit. 'I want to talk about.it.but I can't either.' I bit my lip.  
  
'Lets sit outside. I don't want Kari to hear.'  
  
'Fine.' He rolled out of the bed as I glanced stunned at my wrist. It didn't throb? Shaking it off I rose as well and made my way down. Fixing some soda and sitting on the swing. A light rain fell. Soon I heard Vegeta come out and sit after some awkwardness beside me. Had he never been seated on a swing? Coy I started swaying as he glanced weary at the bolts at the ceiling. Soon enough he relaxed a bit and seemed to enjoy it a bit.  
  
Pushing us himself. During our hours long confessions he draped his arm around me after several cry fits. And I even had held him during a sparse one himself. We had talked and talked, at one point while he hummed an old Saiyan song he suddenly remembered I slid down his arm against him and snoozed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After I stopped my humming. I now knew a way to nag Piccolo. I peered at the sleeping onna against me. Hadn't even noticed. Playful I pushed the swing again. Funny thing. Reminded me of a kid in a cradle. Sort of soothing. And the rain softly falling like a curtain before us, not touching us. I had to get a Veranda on Chikyuu as well. With a swing. That way I could train even if the weather was crap. Being indoors all the time sucked.  
  
I nodded away as well. And woke when the squirt shook me. 'I'm hungry.' 'Just a sec.' I glanced at my sleeper. Carefully moving her off me. Sliding off the swing and letting the squirt fetch some pillows and a blanket. She soon returned. I put the pillows down as she tucked her mother in. 'Peanut butter right?' I asked as she agreed on moving the swing. Rocking her mom. 'Keep moving your mother back and forth, she had a nightmare and needs her sleep.'  
  
'Kay Vegeta.' Patiently she swung the thing as I walked inside. Fixing myself a heap of sandwiches and some for the squirt. The first day I did this, I made too much for her thinking she needed to grow. The mutt had been grateful. I yawned and decided to do something about my slacking training. Ship was on schedule this afternoon. Maybe the onna would be strong enough to lend a hand. I walked out and soon devoured the food, drank some water and finished.  
  
'Come on squirt. Training.' She nodded and skipped over with her plate and stuffed mouth. 'Bwack?' I nodded. 'And eat your mouth empty before talking.' She shrugged and as I lay on the ground ran back into the house, grabbed some rope. Tied it to the swing and walked back to me. Grabbed her plate after shooing the Mutt away from it and sat on my back. Putting her feet on either side of my neck. Each time I pushed up, the swing was pulled along and released again as I lowered. Inventive tike.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Kari were off to buy food. Vegeta was such a big consumer it was hard to satisfy his needs. In the 3 weeks the ship came together nicely and he also would buy some parts for it. Money was nothing to me. If we could launch and all was well. We'd be gone, and gone from the bills as well. The phone rang. Yawning I walked to it. Feeling much better then ever before. With Vegeta around I felt save for the first time in years. It was very nice as well. Something I could get used to quickly.  
  
The roof leaked at our.well.yeah our bedroom. He fixed it the same night. Not caring if he got soaked. His explanation? I want a dry bed. Humming I walked to the phone and picked it up.  
  
'Sarah Brightman speaking?' -Ma'am, your speaking with the sheriff. Your husband escaped last night. We haven't located him yet. Is the SEAL still living with you?-  
  
'Yes.' I stammered. Familiar fear washing away the good mood I had been in. 'But he's into town to buy some groceries.' -Then I advice you come to town as well.- 'Right.Oh they took the car.'  
  
-Lock the door then. I'll send a deputy.- 'Thank you sheriff.' -Your welcome.-  
  
Shaky I put the phone down..LOCK DOORS. Panicky I raced to the front door. Wodan glanced confused at me. Then started to growl. OH NO.' I raced to the back door and locked it as well.  
  
'The windows!' I ran across the house, slamming window by window down and locking them. A gun shot outside. Shivering I peered through a room. A patrol car went across my chicken coop and slammed into my barn. The driver slumped over the wheel. Crying I ran to my phone. Dialing the Sheriff.  
  
'He shot the deputy, he crashed into my barn.' -Stay calm ma'am I'll send.beep.beep.' AHHHH. I shook the damned thing. Contact lost. Heard again. No tone at all. Weeeh. Wodan suddenly went ballistic. Barking at the kitchen door. Terrified I grabbed the wind bucks and as I didn't know how it worked yanked on the thing until I heard a click. Loaded?  
  
'Where is that man when I need him.' I whined soft. 'OPEN THE DOOR WHORE!' YIPES. He was already there. With a power I didn't know I possessed I slammed some book cases against it. Barricading the door and windows. Locking myself up in the living room. Wodan backed at the barricaded door to the kitchen as I heard breaking glass. What if he had a gun? 'Wodan come here boy.' I whispered the dog to me as I sat in a corner. Behind the fire place which was made of brick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I dropped the groceries. Closing my eyes. I had learned to trust my instinct a long time ago and it had saved me on any occasions, I wasn't in danger, but still I felt like I was. But if I wasn't in danger.then.  
  
'Keep the bag save.' I stated to the salesman and grabbed the squirt. Glancing weary around then shoving her back to the shop owner. 'And the kid. Be back later.' I ran out where I almost collided with the Sheriff.  
  
'He broke out.' The elderly man stated. 'Damn. He's with her isn't he?' 'Probably. She called before contact was lost, the bastard shot my deputy.' I shrugged the deputy off. Not caring about him. I ran behind some buildings and flew high paced back to the farm. Leaving the pickup where it was. Before the store.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I'll get you, you treacherous lying slut!' I whimpered in Wodan's fur who kept barking. 'SHUT UP DAMNED DOG!' Wodan growled and barked louder. 'Thank the gods that Kari isn't here.' I whispered. Starting to accept my coming fate. It was useless to fight it. Vegeta just wasn't here. The door was broken down and I was dragged out. He knocked the dog out with a blow to the skull. I feared he died. I was pulled into the drive way and kicked on the ground. Sitting on my knees I glanced up as he put a gun at my head.  
  
'I'll execute you damnit. Low life!' If this would be the end. So be it. I closed my eyes and put all trust in the hands or who ever it was that guarded over us.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I flew as fast as I could as I sensed she suddenly went dead calm. What the hell? Few options. One she gave up, second dying, last blind trust. Last couldn't be it. No one trusted me blindly. No sensible being did.but she was so damned calm? And then that nagging thing.DAMN IT WAS TRUST. Why me. That Kakarotto was used to it, who cares I am NOT. I'm an anti-hero damnit. I'm an ass, I'm an egoistic ass. I always do and take what I want. Not caring about others. Hit the breaks runt, your thinking too much again. It's what made you crash here.  
  
I halted above the farm and started loading without noticing. Damnit, like a low life? She will not be executed on her knees! How fast was I really as a super Saiyan? I flashed super and raced down as I heard the shot. My hand reached in-between deflecting the bullet. Okay, very fast.  
  
'Sarah.you okay?' She opened her eyes and smiled at me. 'I knew you'd come.' AHHHH don't SAY that. 'Do shush.' 'You stinking rotten wife stealing.SON OF A BITCH.' I rose as I grabbed the gun. Squeezing it to a little prop. I smirked dark at him.  
  
'How nice to give me even more reasons to kill you. You see. I'm the son of a king and queen.' I grabbed his throat. Remembering all that I had seen him do to the onna, heard about what he did to her from her own mouth.  
  
'Your too bad to kill at once.first you will suffer. Sarah, go back into the house.' 'NO. I will watch. I know what you can do.' She stood up defiantly. Daring me to order her inside. 'He took Little Mia from me.' Ah her second.  
  
'Very well. I don't mind an audience.' Smirking I with swift blows slammed his bones to pulp and saw him collapse on the ground. Most bones broke. Not the vital ones. 'You see, I'm not even from this planet.' I explained. My morbid side loved to explain to dead people.  
  
'Ass.' 'Yes I have one, point being?' I kicked him to some cow dung. With my boot I rubbed his face in it. 'You piece of shit.You know what we did with your kind on my planet? No off course you don't. We slowly fry them. Only for the child killings, mate molesting and nearly killing mate kind. My father loved to execute those personally.' I aimed my palm at him. Enveloping him in a steady beam. 'You see it's an art. First make sure they can't crawl or walk away.I did so. Then intense concentration to roast them instead of incinerating them on the spot and instantly.' He started crying out in agony and pain as I slowly roasted him. Loving the strain it put on me not to over dosage the concentration of energy on him.  
  
'You know, you might survive this. But at this stage the question is asked to the mate weather to end this, or proceed.' I glanced at Sarah who had a sadistic expression. She did the cutting throat move. 'You lose.' So smirking I proceeded in carefully preparing him for consumption. Not that I would eat him. I had my belly filled already.  
  
'Now you have second degree burns and your going into shock. Hurts doesn't it?' He moaned and whimpered. The screeching dimming a bit. 'And now the mate has the last chance to reclaim you. Sarah?' 'Proceed sire.' She stated cold. Feh. Sire even.  
  
'Okay. I hereby declare you dead, because you killed an unborn, molested your mate, tried to kill her twice and molesting your child. Tell that to Yema.' I increased the density and finished the job. Shish humans reeked. To do Sarah a favor I burned him to ashes.  
  
Curious I saw her push me aside and started stamping and cursing at the remains, stomping on the few teeth remained and spitting. With bare hands she grabbed more dung and threw it over it. Ran away into the barn and retuned with acid and poured it cursing over the visible remains. 'I hope you burn in HELL.'  
  
Panting she fell back on her ass. The mutt walked over, sniffed and peed over it. Wow.did they maybe hate him? I started laughing. This was one stunt I didn't see the other onna repeat. Her nails could break. While I laughed she scurried up and rushed inside to wash her hands with lots of soap I hope. She then returned outside. Pulling some messed up hair behind her ear and made a bee line to me.  
  
'Thank you Vegeta.' And hugged me. Feh. Hugging me? I wasn't a cuddly bear. Pffft. Women. 'It was nothing.really.' She glanced up and.don't know why, but I kissed her. Felt like it. Nice ending of a nice torture. If his ghost lingered should peeve him. And happy day, she eagerly responded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'An Adam? Doesn't sound Saiyan.' The god of death peered at Zorn. The old right hand of the last Saiyan king. 'He's not. But I trust he'll come to our shack.' 'Oh? Specify, what do you know about him?' the god thundered as he paged his huge black book.  
  
'Wife abuser, wife killer, unborn child killer. Oh and he beats animals up too.' Zorn sung. 'Ah there he is.' the god peered over his desk at the soul the Saiyan was pointing at. Zorn skipped down and landed before him. Giving him a jaw slam.  
  
'Welcome to hell ass. I'm your new keeper.' 'Now hold on, I haven't placed him yet Zorn. Go by the BOOK.' Zorn patiently dragged the man back. 'I always go by the book.' He smirked. Yema snorted and paged it until he read it. 'Allow me to rephrase. I humbly request him to be placed in our nice district.' 'Nice he says. Humbly even. You must want him badly. AH here he is.' The god muttered to himself. 'You went to Vietnam?' Adam nodded stunned.  
  
'Am I dead?' Zorn dunked his head. 'No ass, this is heaven, you go here alive.' 'Oh, heaven? Well that's good.' Zorn smirked dark. 'It's really a nice place.Many activities organized.parties.'  
  
'Zorn.' the god warned. 'Yes your dead, yes your going to hell. War rapist.' Zorn glanced up interested. Hmm? 'Any more?' Zorn crawled over the page and read with Yema who tried to swat him off like a fly. Just as nagging as one he avoided the huge hand and landed back on the paragraph. 'Officer backstabber even. How nice.lots of officers we have.' Yema slammed the book closed. Winching Zorn popped out. Squished.  
  
'Lord Yema.nasty.' 'Your too damned nosy. He's yours.' 'Well worth it.who ever said it was light literature. HAH.' Laughing Zorn took the dazed Adam and jumped down the desk as Yema opened a portal to hell, Saiyan district to be exact. He past Zarbon who was chased by the king.  
  
'Got him sire! Was a war rapist and officer and cop killer.' 'GOOD CATCH. BE BACK IN 5 YEARS.' 'ZIPPPYYY ZIP BACK HERE AND KEEP YOUR ZIPPER CLOSED!'  
  
'Your highness AHHH my ass.. I ONLY FOLLOWED FREEZA'S ORDERS!!!' 'YOU WALKED AFTER YOUR DICK! MY CHIBI DAMNIT, MY BRAT!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dazed I leaned against Vegeta as sirens came our way. What a kisser. He growled warning at the new arrivals. 'Rain check on this.later.' He purred. Wow.like the purr went THROUGH my body. That low. He took my hand and pulled me to the Sheriff. I wished they'd leave already.  
  
'MOMMY!' I glanced up and let Vegeta go as Kari unknowingly ran over her fathers remains and into my arms. 'Are you okay?' 'I'm fine. Vegeta saved me.' I whispered. Kari peered at Vegeta who winked, acting all moody again.  
  
'Where is your husband Ma'am?' 'He and Vegeta did some hand to hand combat and he fled into the woods.' 'Good. MEN search the forest he's armed and dangerous. An Ambulance drove off with the injured not dead officer.  
  
'It, will be ready in a week.' I nodded. 'I'll help now as well, should take 2 days off.' 'Okay. What about the animals?' 'I'll donate them to the neighbour. Like the farm. They have a son who wants to start his own farm.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Flawless Launch?

A/n_:__ For some who don't know who Zorn is. He was the captain of the Royal guard and stood beside his King. Vegeta's father. You see him briefly in the episode where Freeza Tells Vegeta on Namek about his fathers demise. And in Bardock: Father of Gokuu, the special. I hop you now can place him. _

**-Also love making and massages in this part-**

4. Flawless launch?

That night after I did the dishes I felt like a school girl again. He spoke of a rain check…

'Mommy and Vegeta sitting in the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!'

'Go up brat.' Vegeta smacked her butt lightly as she climbed the stair case. I snickered in the door way. 

'Vegeta and mommy sitting in s tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!'

'SHUT UP, now get to bed.'

'OHHH. VEGETA AND MOMMY SITTING IN A TREE. K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!'

'That's it.' He ran after her. Squealing she raced up. She had been singing it ever since she had seen us kissing in the sheriff car, when they came here. Started soft, now she yelled it. I laughed a bit as I heard her laugh loudly. He must be tickling her. She's very ticklish.

'I GOTTO PEEE! AHHHH MOMMYYY HE'S KILLING MEEEE. AHHH no, your not allowed in the bathroom so there.' A slam of a door. And Vegeta walking down snickering. I waved at him with my drying cloth. With my 22 years, I felt very playful tonight. And I do believe he knew. He spun me around and caught me in a deep passionate kiss once more. Soon we heard the chiming upstairs once more.

'OHHHHHH Vegeta and mommy standing in the hall. K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!'

'GO SQUIRT!' We cried in union. Grinning and giggling as we did.

'I have a new daddy…I have a new daddy and he's a pri-hinnnnnntssss. I'm a princess!' Vegeta moaned as I giggled more. He led me into the living room and pushed me on the carpet. Grinning I peered up. What was next? I felt ever so giddy.

'Remove your clothes onna,. Your stiff.' I peered confused at him. Until he showed massage oil…ah? When did he get that? So I shed my clothes but my underwear and he tsk'ed. All the way? Shrugging he rose and turned the stereo on. Japanese drums wrapped around me like a blanket. My heartbeat joining their rhythm as he started his massage. My feet…

'Oh I haven't showered yet…' My feet must smell like shit…

'Shush.' In other words, _shut up_ in a nice way. So I did just that. Not because I feared him getting angry…no, because he asked. I trusted him blind. As I closed my eyes and he proceeded with the massage. Inching his skilled hands more and more up I blubbered already. Oh gods…this was heavenly…

'Ohhh….' I moaned low…. This was unbearable…this much pleasure had to be a crime…he grinned near my ear. 'So you like this?' he purred. OH that purr…I was going primitive here, the flutes…drums…mind scrambled…Haunting music, his purring, drums, massage…Trance…Space without drugs…

* * *

I glanced down at her. She was completely relaxed and seemed in a trance. Good. Gently I turned her over. And without a flinch she complied. I removed the remainder of the bra and pulled her slip out. She never noticed. And the music didn't leave me unaffected either. It was sweeping, tempo increasing and decreasing and extremely sensual, and sexual loaded. With hooded eyes she curled up as I cupped her breast…ah not yet.

Unlike the onna's her body had many scars. But I knew the reason they were there and I didn't mind at all. Each body had it's own story. She wasn't perfect…but was any body? I believed and still do that it's in the eye of the beholder. And I don't care much for body build. Either more filled or too frail. Too frail I wouldn't bed. In fear I might snap them. And noted, Sarah was frail. But not too slim. She had eaten well. People who denied their bodies the food needed were extremely frail. Any man could snap them unwillingly. And for a woman who bore two children. Not badly build at all.

'Please…' she whispered… oh yes. Damned thoughts. I proceeded with the massage. Intent on removing any trace of strain caused by that ass. And for now, I was doing nicely. After a certain moment she glanced feverish up and sat up. Pushing me down. Pulling the shirt out. Since when was she the bold one? Her body simmering with the bronze oil. This would be very slippery indeed. I thought the skin would absorb it but she still shimmered!

As she straddled me she grabbed the bottle and dumped some on my chest. Smirking I allowed her this time. I'd get her back.

***

He couldn't know I learned to massage as well. And noting his muscles…and being very impressed by them I started following their grooves. I faintly heard him gasp, and reach his hands up. I pushed them back down from his shoulders, and he allowed it. Lewd I whispered him to close his eyes. Even in that he complied. Now he would listen more intensely to the music and feel my touch.

Skilled I worked from his face down to his pelvis. And yanked on the trousers. DAMN. 

'Either you raise your butt or I'll grab scissors and start snipping…' Grinning he lifted me AND himself up and shoved the pants down his thighs himself. Happily taking the slip along as well. Smirking bold I grabbed both pants and slip and yanked them off with force. A mistake as they were lose as it was and tumbled backwards. With a thud I slammed back. Hmm. Turned over and crawled back, pausing when Wodan peered at us…

'GIT…' I waved my hand away. The dog glanced sideways at us. Fine. I sat on his feet and started to work up. He moaned behind me as he put his hands around my waist. With ease and the earlier used oil on my skin, I shoved them off again. Smiling I lightly brushed his already erect manhood and turned around, sitting on his pelvis and tapping his chest.

'Turn over.' He did and with a slippery action I sat in the small of his back. Neat. Grabbed some more oil and massaged his back. Scars were piling on the flesh. Some looked quite old and faded. Others seemed to have been deep gashes. For 10 minutes I lingered there. He lay in complete rest as the music of the drums continued. 

Once more I felt myself caught in their play. But shook it off. When I thought he was in a similar trance like state as I had been, after giving him the very best massage ever. I rose softly and tiptoed to the door. Peering at the oily foot prints on the wood. Um…oh well. Not my floor for much longer, so what the hey. Snuck to the door. Opened it with only a light squeak and darted across the field to the woods of my land. Maybe he was in for a game, if not? Blunder my side. But I thought he'd appreciate a stunt like this. I glanced back weary. What if he didn't… Ah doorframe already. I threw him a smirk and bolted further, past Bella.

***

A…so I had been right. She was very playful tonight. Cat and mouse? Very well… I peered up at the moon, not yet full, but nearly. Good. Now, flying would be cheating. Running to fast would end the game too soon. So I grabbed the washing cloth she used earlier and covered my eyes. I would rely on the unique smell of the massage oil tonight. I ran after her using my keen sense of smell and snickered.

***

I laughed softly. A blind fold? Was he mad? No…maybe he had very keen senses…he had been muttering about his ears…had to be silent then. Softly I picked out my favorite tree after fixing some fake paths, and climbed up. Hoping I wouldn't get scratched. High above I sat on a firm branch and noticed that if he stood below, I would have the moon behind my back. Damn… or maybe a good thing. AH fool, he was blind folded. Now if I remained really still…I'd win.

I clasped my mouth as he seemed to SNIFF my tree! AH his nose? He was like a dog? Figures…he said once he went ape…primitive ape…he flashed gold. AH CHEAT, that would tenfold his senses. He pulled the cloth off his eyes and smirked dark up…okay gave me the idea of a wolf… I clamped my tree tight. Um…now what…

'Gotcha…' he purred well below. Amazing how well it traveled up. Maybe…was a very long time ago…maybe I could break my neck…nah Vegeta would catch me…biting my lip I balanced with my bare feet on the branch and aimed for a neighbor. Swaying like a gymnastic girl I once had been I sat on it and smiled relieved. I made it! 

Great…so I made it and showed off a bit…  But ah… I climbed down. Also fed up with the game. And he did find me. Hell he could fly up and pluck me off like fruit. He waited below and reached up. But due to the oil I was like an eel and we both tumbled back. And now I was where I wanted to be. Sort of.

***

I purred a bit as she landed exactly on my pelvis. Talking about good aim…Swift I pinned her below me. She glanced up expecting me to move on. In my mind still the drums sounded. I recalled it over and over, simply because I liked it. I felt the light breeze around us and snickered. I could do better. How well was she with a loading aura? Bit static… snickering I loaded a bit and heard her whimper. Ah? So she liked it? How nice…So did I…not touching her, only my loading aura stirred her flesh and she was clueless how to respond. Even allowing me a full minute before she dug her hands in my hair. Impatient?

'Now…or I'll kill you…'

'HAH. Me?'

'Poison…you eat like a starved animal…'

'Nasty…Wrong tactic. You just told me.'

'Shut up…' Agreeing with her I gently spread her feet and entered her slowly. Waiting for a response. I wasn't disappointed at all. Rocking back and forth until we both came. More the once.

After falling asleep for a few hours, I woke and noticed the orange glow at the sky. Hmm… picked up the onna and flew back to the house. Closed the door, glared at the mutt, mister knowing eyes, and carried her upstairs where she cuddled back against me.

* * *

After telling around I was going to move away in case my ex…husband would return. Right, as a poltergeist perhaps. I loaded the 19th crate with food into the ship. It was now 5 weeks since Vegeta had crashed. Kari chased Wodan inside the ship, with two chickens for eggs. Vegeta was…doing something I suppose. No idea where he was at. Our launch was planned in 30 minutes. And I prayed it would work. It already had hovered a bit. But we didn't dare test it fully yet. And if it was vacuum proof? Well…only one way to test that. Vegeta had used some layers of his old ship so all in all…the ship looked ugly as hell. And I hoped the solar panels would work as well. And the engine and…oh well. 

'Back.' Vegeta strolled inside with a box of…cd's…and body lotion…

'Why?' I nudged to the box that he placed near the stereo. 

'Because it reminds me of my home world. The original.'

'The Japanese Taiko drums?' he nodded again as he flopped in the new third seat.

'Yes. Can we start earlier? We're all set anyway.'

'I have to run some tests still…' I warned.

'Screw the tests. I wanna go.' 

Well I suppose it can't do much harm seeing as I can't adjust much anyway. Kari? Lock the animals in the back room sweetie.'

'Okay.' A door was ceiled and Vegeta pulled the entrance door closed. 

Making sure it was well locked and sat in the chair, buckling up as I ordered. Kari joined and I strapped her in personally. Then seated myself and peered through the window at the field. With the pickup truck I had pulled it from out of the barn. I hoped this worked. 

'Okay guys, here goes.' I pressed the first button, engine 1, which would only be needed at getting in space and landing safely rumbled on. Slowly it started moving. The field was very bumpy until we reached the road. Hoping no cars would come I turned it and hit engine 2. A helper for engine 1.  Put all full out and sat back praying. It roared loudly as it picked up speed. It would take up like a plane and land as one. 

'Reminds me of my capsule…it always crash landed. But then again it had been designed to do so.' After a lift off, of about 8 kilometers we started reaching the village rapidly.

'GET UP DAMNIT!' 

'An advanced sort of car…' Vegeta mused.

'SHUSH. GET UP DAMNIT.' I kicked it and suddenly it groaning lifted the nose up and sped over the roofs into the sky. Wooo-Hooo. Barely! Hehehe. Enough for a nervous breakdown.

'Aw shame, you almost hit the tower over there. With the bells and stuff.'

'That's a church and it's Sunday damnit.'

'What does a day have to do with it?'

'It's packed with villagers?'

'Oh. How foolish to build that thing for only one day.'

'No comment. I'm not a Christian.'

'What's a Christian?'

'A religion.'

'Oh.'

'Nose up higher damnit.' I kicked it again. Stunned Kari peered at me.

'Wow mommy, your cursing allot.'

'Sue me. Only because that ass of a father of yours I didn't.'

'But Vegeta toasted him?'

'I know Hun, that's why I started cursing again.'

'Oh…Nose up fucker!' we glanced at my daughter. Um…she laughed even.

'I'm a bad influence…' I muttered. Vegeta burst out laughing as we were pressed more and more in the chairs.

'Well it obviously is working. We haven't crashed yet.' Vegeta chided.

'Don't you dare mention that word now Vegeta.'

'Well I crashed, so often I crashed that I'm crushed to know I crashed.'

'Vegeta?' I kindly asked.

'Hmm?'

'SHUT UP.'

'FOCKER.' Kari…

'Excuse you?' he glanced warning at Kari.

'Nice focker? What is a focker? Or a fock?' we all heard Wodan whimper.

'Look were nearing space…' I pointed at the edge of the ozone. Patiently Vegeta nodded. And finally we, after some exciting moments because of those damned satellites, we reached free space. And we were still breathing. I clasped myself free and swam to the controls of the solar engine.

'Oh look, I'm flying!' I grunted pissed.

'I forgot gravity…or lack off. Now I put those beds in for nothing. OH NO, Wodan!' After the generator turned on I swam to the back room and opened the door, snickering Wodan peered back and swam coyly to me. ASS and I worried for you? 

'ONNA we'll have rain soon, low flying chickens.' I burst out laughing. Vegeta laughed with me as he seemed as clumsy as we were in the zero gravity. I peered at my rain forest of green plants to clean the air. Luckily I strapped them in for the launch. They'd be staying there as well. Now where did the crate go…

'Oh Vegeta watch out, crate at 11 o'clock.'

'That's 1 o'clock onna.' I shrugged.

'Bite me.' And went to turn the solar panels outwards like wings. Much like a satellite had. Only wider. Turned them to face the sun. checked the coordinates Vegeta calculated and started the engine. With a little stutter we moved away from Earth.

'Well…this is fast,.' Vegeta peered outside. And I knew he meant it sarcastic.

'Well I'm sorry.' I replied moody. 

'No I calculated how long it will take. We won't make it in this. We'll be dead and gone for a few millennia…'

'Oh…' depressed I peered at him. 'Maybe we should return then.'

'No way. There is a base here we can use, an outpost. It will take a few days to reach with our current space. But all the engines have to be on 24 hours.'

'But I need fuel to land this thing safely as well.' Don't worry about the landing, I'll go out and land it myself. Will they cope?'

'Yeah I took allot of fuel they could manage for 3 days…but not full out. That would only be useful for 8 hours then.'

'Noted. Do it.' I nodded and started recalibrating. 

* * *

After giving Kari sleeping pills to save oxygen I glanced at Vegeta worried. He had been parched near the window for hours already.

'Where is it damnit…It should be here…' slowly I drifted to him. Touching him lightly when I reached him.

'We have 3 hours left. 4 hours of oxygen.'

'I know.' Another hour passed by as I snoozed. To as well save oxygen. No use in getting hyper.

'BINGO, it was behind that moon. Come here onna.' He waved me over. So soon I joined him. It was a large planet.

'Where is the base then?'

'We'll have to find it after landing. I can fly around it quick enough. Set course to it.' I tapped it in and groaning the ship changed direction. Heading to the planet. Thrilled I clamped his arm not to drift off to the back again.

It turned slowly and was green hued. Wow…I would arrive at a planet…different. Must be normal for Vegeta, and Kari was too young, but I was thrilled.

'Onna strap the dog in.' huh? Oh yeah. Feh he could do that as well. Snort. But I pushed off and swam to the back yanking Wodan with me and strapping him back in the harness. And pressed off one wall to reach Vegeta again. You learned to be very economical this way. After securing Kari I sat down in my own as the window was filled by the green planet. 

'After one minute in the atmosphere haul it level, there can't be a heat corona anymore or it will explode, I will bail out. Lock the door again and I'll put you down. I nodded nervous. Afraid for too rapid decompression and resulting in implosion.

'5…4…3…2….1… Entering stratosphere now.' I peered aside and noticed Vegeta meditating, no concentrating. The red corona enveloped us as I feared the ship would shake apart. I turned the solar generator off and switched the others off as well. With heavy turbulence we descended. The steering wheel I hard vibrated like hell and numbed my hands a bit. Stay together…

The corona finally was lessening. The flames no longer blocking view. Vegeta rose abrupt. I joined him after putting the steering wheel on lock and held on to a bar as he opened the door. Lose things were sucked out by the heavy winds as I crying out angry used all my strength to pull it shut again. I zipped back to my seat and tried to level it. A gold flash above as we made a nose dive down. Level damn you! He zoomed below us as I angry kicked it with tears down my face.

'WE CAME TOO FAR, LEVEL!' It creaking did as Vegeta flew under us and pushed up. He was a super Saiyan. We should have crashed 10 minutes ago but it seemed Vegeta was managing without any aid. If I knew him well enough he already was looking for the base.

Finally he lowered more and more as I spotted a tower. With pink…and white but…pink? He landed us with a light thud. Shaky I opened the door as he peered around weary. I staggered to him and hugged his back.

'I've never been this nervous before.' He didn't respond.

'It's too quiet. Stay with the ship. I'll check it out.' I returned to the ship. Stunned at how serious he suddenly became. 

* * *

Hauling the ship in was easy enough. But to find a new transport…It looked deserted or like a trap. And I hated traps. Didn't feel like one though. After checking the launch bays command tower and the canteens I was fairly sure it was deserted. Layers of dust everywhere. Now lets see if there was a functioning ship here. Returning to the ship bay I peered at some shuttles and picked out a medium classed ship. It was a round model. The dish style. But no where near a mother ship. We didn't need that size anyway. Wend inside and checked the engine and stuff.

'Working conditions. Could need some more energy. Easy enough. I returned outside. Flicked the generator on and plugged a huge cable into the ship's belly. It was finished refilling in 5 minutes. Had to love this system. And slammed the button of the platform it was on. Standing beside it I peered up as the thing opened above allowing it to be placed outside. And if I was right… Yep, beside the scrap heap.

***

Oh wow…wowowowow…a real space ship…and alien too. Hyper I raced to Vegeta and peered at the hull.

'Wow…I suppose we transport our stuff?' he nodded. I let Wodan out and saw him sniff around and do what dogs do best and carried Kari to the ship. Walking up the ramp and blinking. Which way? Vegeta walked behind me with a load of crates.

'Cabins on the left. Canteen on the right.' He took the right, I took the left. Snooped through some rooms and put her in a bed. Tucking her in and helping Vegeta with the chickens and other stuff. Including the stereo and his cd's. Sentimental I stood before MY ship. It had worked. Really had. Sniff. 

'Can't we take it along?' I whined when I felt him behind me.

'No. too big. Want me to cremate it?' I stared to bawl.

'Yes, I can't stand it standing here all alone.'

'May it rest in pieces blah-blah' and blew it up. Sniffing I was nudged by him to the new ship. I peered up at the hull and raced to a tower. Peeved Vegeta watched me run back as I grabbed paint and a brush and waved him over. 

'Lift me up.' I drew a new name on it. Opposite of the one on my own ship which had been named _shattered dreams_. This one was called _healed dreams_. Corny perhaps but it suited it.

'Very pretty, can we go now? It'll dry when we pass the stratosphere.'

'Your impatient aren't you?' he nodded and flew with me into the ship. Daft he typed in the coordinates. And slammed the ignite. Smoothly it flew up and shot into space with so much speed I reeled back in amazement.

'How does it work?' Vegeta peered at me. Handing me a how to operate this ship book. And shoved me to a cabin with a shower.

'No offence but we stink. And as you forgot to bring your clothes here as well…before I blew the ship up…' I gasped.

'AH MY CLOTHES…'

'At least I didn't forget her toys.' I gasped. I was such a bad mom…

'I have a surprise for you. You have to ware it or walk around nude. I'm intend on burning our old clothes.'

'MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYY where are YOUUU.' Kari was bawling. I ran out of the cabin and picked her up. Damn she was getting heavy.

'Here sweetie. Our new ship.'

'Oh? Are we flying already?' I nodded smiling. 'And Vegeta said he had new clothes for us.'

'Oh? DRESSUPPPP.'

An hour later I watched Kari race around in her ultra light clothes. I had to laugh when she dragged Wodan behind her who was whining as she got a black spandex suit on him. Poor thing. It even had a tail hole. Which showed the tail between the legs nicely.

'Kari it's not for a mutt.' Vegeta pulled it wide open with his feet and allowed Wodan to step out of it.

Unlike Kari Vegeta still had a surprise for me so he said. And this black body suit already had stunned me. And the white boots, and gloves…

'Follow me onna.' I did and walked back into where he had found the armors. Rummaged in some cabinets and pulled out 2 armors. Curious I peered at the shirt like things with white armor and yellow padding. 

'Newest model when I left the army.' He snickered and pulled it open so I could slid into it. 'Better put I went AWOL.' I snickered as it settled like a second skin on me.

'It's very light!'

'Yeah one of their better inventions.' He yanked his own brash over his head. Pulling it secure around his waist. I followed his lead. 'With our current speed we will arrive in 1 week.'

'And if we go in over-drive? I'm fed up with space. It's not at all as it's cracked up to be.'

'Already in over-drive.'

'Oh. Okay. So now what?'

'Now we wait.'


	5. A Gentle Place

_The chickens and plants were for egg's and oxygen. Amateurs. **Bardocks** entrance in the story btw. LOOOOTTTS of cursing he does. Very peeved male person. : )  _

**5. A gentle place******

'Finally. Mud-ball.' 

'Is that it's name?' I peered at the identical planet to Earth. 'It feels like we made a little circle. It looks so much like my planet.'

'I can assure you it's different. Do you see a moon? Or those damned satellites?' he still had misgivings when two nearly hit us. 'Damned space junk.'

'Well sensors tell me there are 4.' I snickered.

'Then they launched 2 since I left. Feh. More junk. Your planet had it invested.'

'True.' Kari raced inside. Loving her new clothes still.

'Okay…their not used to aliens coming down. And as much as you two look like them, there are bound to be differences. Also you'll see very animalistic beings, they speak. And um...they use Hoi-Poi capsules. You can stuff a whole house inside those. Technically their more advanced and no wars. Oh and a planet king. And guardian…'

'YOUR TELLING ME NOW?' I shrieked. 

'Hold on. DENDE! HEY NAMEKIAN! BE AFRAID AND FORWARNED, I RETURN. WITH COMPANY. Should rattle them.' I screamed high pitched as a guy on a carpet appeared from thin air.

'Don't do that damnit…my poor heart…' Vegeta laughed.

'Ah the clown.'

'I'm sorry madam.'

'Madam even.' I sulked. Did I look that old?

'It's Mrs. And she's a widow.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't you dare to be. I hated him.' I stated smug.

'Oh in that case, congratulation?'

'Better, thanks.'

'Clown, where is the Namekian.' He vanished. I got cross.

'I hate that. In out and unasked.'

'He'll be back…better not…' it flopped back and I had a carpet on my head. Gritting my teeth I crawled from under it. I would kill for a broom…

'Ah Namek. Meet this onna.'

'I'm coming.' I grunted as my beloved daughter laughed as well. 'Kari? SHUSH.' She fought down a giggled and beamed.

'Yes mommy.'

'Since when do you take guests along Vegeta?' I sat on my ass and yelped.

'Your green!' Calmly the boy or what ever peered at me.

'Yes I am. Very observant.' Grrrrrrrr. My high school temper was returning with a vengeance…

'I like his ears mommy.' Kari giggled. 'Just like the dark mister.'

'Yeah must be related.' I snickered. Vegeta wanted to say something but burst out laughing instead. 

'Dende, meet Sarah and Kari. Girls meet Dende, the guardian of Chikyuu.'

'You're a god?' I sat up more respectful.

'No, more of a…protector.' The boy replied smiling.

'Then you do a lousy job and your ki is about as high as Sarah's.'

'Vegeta your just as rude as usual. Again, why bring the ladies?'

'OH Vegeta he called me a lady.' Kari zoomed to Vegeta and clamped his leg.

'He did squirt.'

'Oh heavens…um…is it your child?' Dende stammered. We peered at the other. Vegeta burst out laughing as I peered sour at him. Was it that weird?

'Talking about brats, did the onna deliver?'

'Yes, a healthy son.' Vegeta fell back.

'A SON? I WANT A GIRL DAMNIT! How did she name it? I pray no underwear…'

'Trunks…' he gasped and slid down. 

'Trunks?' he squeaked. 'My first born…should be Vegeta…not underwear…'

'Trunks?' I stammered. 'She called her son Trunks?'

'Onna, gets better still. Her name is Bulma. And her last name is Briefs.' I cried in glee and rolled around laughing.

'Is his hair black.' Vegeta asked hopeful.

'Lavender…'

'Lavender? As in purple?'

'AS in purple…' Dende nodded. He turned crimson.

'DAMNIT can't she do anything good. Hold on, I'll land in the back yard. Just leave for a few months and she screws things up. UNDERWEAR.' I burst out laughing again. TRUNKS…

'If you get a daughter you could call her slip.' I giggled. 'Or tanga.'

'Or what mommy wares. A bra.' We all started laughing again. Well Kari and I were.'

'I'm not sure how to say it Vegeta, should I congratulate you or not?' Dende stammered. I sat on the carpet. Better then the floor and smirked at the young over-sight.

'Your kinda sweet. Tip? Don't say anything. He's moody.'

'He's always moody.' He replied. Cross I glanced at him.

'Is not. He'll be a very good father for the boy. Mark my words.'

'I WANT A DAUGHTER DAMNIT, I KNOW HOW TO REAR THOSE NOW.'

'I thought you wished a son?'

'SCREW SONS, I WAS A BLOODY PAIN. I WANT A DAUGHTER. Their easily tamed.'

'Mommy and Vegeta sitting on the bridge, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!' Kari sung I laughed as Vegeta shushed her angry. More angry then usual. Confused I peered at him as Kari ran to me. Walked to Vegeta and glared at him.

'If your angry, don't take it out on Kari.'

'Leave me alone woman.' I slammed his cheek hard. Well, hurt me more then him, but I got his attention.

'If you continue being an ass go ahead, but we'll walk away. I'm fed up with jerks.'

'I deserved the whack, but watch it, your child isn't named after underwear. It's a PRINCE damnit! Can't I be angry!?' I sighed. Kari stopped as well. Named after panties?

'Poor kid.' Kari mused. I sighed deep as I peered at Dende.

'Are we welcome here?'

'Every one is welcome, if their not up to something that is. Causing havoc and such.'

'Well, might cause a little scene…' I snickered, not meaning it. Dende seemed to know as he laughed too. 'We'll see you later maybe.' And both vanished.

'Damn that kids green.' I muttered. Vegeta laughed again.

'There's an adult roaming around as well. He's grumpy and rude.'

'Just like you?' Kari asked sweetly. Vegeta smirked.

'Worse.'

'Oh oh…' We landed smoothly and soon the ramp was lowered. As the first…Wodan raced out. Saw cookies on a tabled and took off with the plate. Nice intro… damned dog.

'ONNAAAAAAA.' Vegeta howled. I didn't feel like going out yet. I wanted to peer through the windows first to see where the hell we were. Kari skipped after Vegeta and I knew she'd be save.

***

'ONNA DAMNIT I CAME BACK!' on a cloth she pulled her sunglasses up.

'How nice. You were gone for MONTHS yah prick!'

'SO? I warned you. Meet Sarah and…hold on…missing one…Sarah DAMNIT! Fine. This is Kari. She's from Earth. The mutt stomped over Bulma as I grinned. Good job.

'Where is the kid?'

'Inside. It's too hot for HIM.'

'Yeah I know, I disagree on his NAME onna. TRUNKSSS?'

'What is WRONG with that name? My grandfathers name! And stop cursing!'

'It is UNDERWEAR. That's WRONG. And his last name is BRIEFS. Again UNDERWEAR. Where the hell is the royal blood name eh?'

'That's his SECOND NAME.'

'Vegeta?'

'YESSSS. What else, your not very talkative about Saiyan NAMES.' I grunted. Turning around again.

'Sarah GET YOUR ASS OUT!' still nothing. Damnit. And ho arrived. KAKAROTTO.

'Hiya Vegeta. Glad your back…'

'SHUT UP.' He blinked. Oath. 'SARAH DAMNIT! I'LL HAUL YOU OUT!'

'SCREW YOU VEGETA.' Came from inside. Now I knew only Kakarotto had heard that. Too faint for their ears.

'I DID, NOW COME OUT!'

'I WON'T!' I ignored Kakarotto's condescending glare.

'Shut up, one night stand with _that_ there.' I nodded to Bulma who turned red.

'THAT???? CALLING ME A _THAT_ ARE WE? THE NERVE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR SON!'

'FINE I WANTED A GIRL ANYWAY!'

'YOU ASS!' Damn echo. Sarah howled the same. Kari sat with Mutt eating MY cookies.

'BOTH of you SHUT UP. Kakarotto stop GLARING I can do so_, much_ better anyway. ONNA GET OUT OF THAT SHIP.' Some new curses. Fine be that way. I stalked over as I heard a yelp and she bolted back inside.

'Um Vegeta…' Kakarotto stammered.

'I won't kill her. Yet. ONNA the ship is yours, your birthday is soon right?'

'It was 2 days after you LEFT.'

'It's yours so shut up.'

'Vegeta chill out man…' AHHHH Yamcha ass.

'YOU…' I pointed at him. 'Don't you dare open that mouth again or you'll be toothless.' Kakarotto eyed me funny. WHATTT.

'ONNA I'M COMING!'

'FINE.'

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WANTED TO COME HERE DAMNIT!'

'I CHANGED MY MIND, YOUR ACTING LIKE A JERK.' I exhaled to calm myself. I could strangle her.

'Bulma…' I tried instead. 'Could you escort her out? Or you Kakarotto?'

'Shall I?' Yamcha offered.

'NO.' He peered blank at the three who howled it. Kakarotto too?

'Um…no I'll go…' Kakarotto stated. Peering weary at me, as I pointed at the ship.

'Well?'

'Why not?' Yamcha whined.

'Because I'll slam your teeth out if you near her. She had bad experience with men and I am NOT one of them. In fact I killed him.' Kakarotto peered at me. So I yanked him down.

'He beat her up for years.' I whispered too soft for THEM to hear. 'Adding to that he slammed a child from her womb and raped her. Reason enough mister goody to shoes?' he glared down.

'No need for that insulting Vegeta.'

'Kakarotto, I'm frustrated. She build a space ship. It worked, got us in space. We changed ships cause it was a scrap heap to be honest. She was as happy as can be now she won't come OUT. Kakarotto I took care of chickens! A bloody farm while she was comatose. And I took care of the brat for a few days. Me? Yes ME. And when I return I hear that I have a son named after UNDERWARE. So can I be MOODY? If so, happy day, if not, too BAD.' There.

'Um…okay…a farm?'

'YES now go get her OUT.' Impatiently I stalked to a table and drank someone's glass empty.

***

'Um miss Sarah?'

He send someone else. Jerk. Didn't even come himself. What was wrong with him. Ever since we neared this planet, he started changing his personality. Why did he put that mask back on. I was so angry at him for it, that by accident…returned to my own shy one. This sucked…

So here I was. Hiding in the machine room behind something big. Knowing my only daughter was outside. With Vegeta who acted up. Really just that. Pretended. 

'Miss my name is Gokuu.' I reeled and inched more behind the thing. How there hell did he know I was here. Go AWAY. 'Must be confusing, suddenly a new planet…new people…I guess it must feel saver here, a place that you know?' Well bit true. I knew this ship better then the world outside and HE trespassed here. I wanted him GONE and he was talking a bit like Vegeta had before…only a little. Two more footsteps.

'Kakarotto, wait outside, I'll talk with her. You've been here for 20 minutes already. Has she said anything yet?'

'Nothing. But I sense she's in here though. I don't want to scare her too much…'Oh weren't we kind. He came back himself.  'Are you sure you don't want me around?'

'Positive.'

'I'll be outside if you need me then.' Two feet leaving.

'Sarah? I know you're here as well. What is wrong?'

'You are. That's what.' Damn I was too stiff. I couldn't get out. 'I'm stuck.' I whined.

'I'm coming. Continue talking.'

'About what. You? Suddenly changing your ways?'

'I did?'

'You have for _days_. The closer we came _here_ the more aggressive and ego headed you became. And short tempered. Are you sick?'

'No…' He found me and reached for my hand. I squeezed my hand free and clasped it with his as he yanked me out. Winching I held him for a moment as my body realized it could move again. It was painful as blood returned where it should.

'I don't even know why I came back. The onna only screams at me. The brat is named wrong. And they all dislike me. None of them really know me. You do.' I glanced up at him.

'Well we agreed on you returning to your mate…' I whispered sour. 

'She's not my mate.' He snapped. 'First I want to spend more time with you.' I shook my head.

'No, then you'll linger around with me and Kari. We decided for you son, he needs his father.'

'Sarah the Onna HATES me.' I smiled funny without humour.

'You know. I have NO idea if she hates you or not. I can't say anything about it.'

'Then come outside and ask her.' I laughed cold.

'Oh this brings back high school. _I don't know if he likes me, you go ask_… feh. Grow up Vegeta, ask yourself.'

'Truth?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'I'm afraid to ask.' Okay…that beat me. I sunk on the ground as he flopped cross-legged beside me. Not planning on going anyplace soon.

'I told you about Bulma and me. One timer. She's loud, obnoxious, thinks she knows best, names the brat after underwear, and doesn't understand me.'

'Do you remember our vision, with your dad?'

'The second?'

'Yes.' After the first night there had been many 'sessions' with his father rubbing our faces in things we really didn't want to remember. But only his father came, and actually I became fond of him. Even if we hadn't seen him in weeks now.

'He said we were twin souls and that it's no good to bond. That's why I think you should stay with Bulma. We're too much alike. Know each other too well. It would be a perfect couple. But perfect isn't good. You know I would love, to give it a try, I know you would love to give it a try, but it won't work.'

'Screw my father.'

'Rather not.' I snickered. He smirked.

'In a way you did. We look alike.'

'Nice to mention, hadn't noticed at all.' I chided.

We rose, he pulled me up actually. 'I think it's a mask I use for here. They know me like that.'

'Then dosage your true self through it, let them adjust to the real you.'

'Can't make promises, sometimes it's not an act. I can be a jerk.'

'No when you blow up planets, then you're a Super Saiyan - super jerk…' he clamped his hand around my mouth.

'Shush, secret…because the guy that came here, that's Kakarotto…remember?' I nodded and pried his hand away.

'He's a smooth talker. Are you sure he's a Saiyan?'

'Yeah, his excuse, bumped his head as a brat. Raised here as a Chikyuu.'

'Are they all sugar and spice then? No wonder you were going mad.'

'Piccolo is fun, grumpy. And there is an…' he pinned me against the wall. 'There is a guy outside with a mop top, and a scar. Don't you dare go out with him, he's a cheating jerk. He'll only hurt girls.'

'Yes SIR.' I smirked.

'I mean it Sarah.' I peered at him as he peered down the hall and kissed me one more time. And VERY passionate and demanding. 

'You better not be far away. If I'm fed up, I'll trash your day.' I laughed.

'You can't. I watched us closer, I'm opposite from your mood. The more upset you get the more peaceful I become.' He laughed.

'Well get upset then. Often. Saves my energy.'

'Egoistic jerk.'

'You bet, wench. Come on.'

* * *

I hung in a tree and refused to budge. Had been hanging here for years I think. Literally.

'Bardock, come down…' Celipa whined. Only female warrior in my team.

'NO.'

'Look I can't believe that after all these years, your still angry no one believed you with Freeza.' I got angry again. The thick headed…

'NO I'M NOT AT ALL.'

'YOU ARE. TOOORAAAA, he still is, you fix. You told him.'

'FINE thanks. Only my zillionth time of trying. I'll blow the tree under his ass up. Watch out, gonna blow it up.' He did, the ass. MY tree. So I lay down on a tall rock. New home. 'Happy day, he moved a whole 2 meters. SIREEE he's stubborn still!'

'Bardock?' The last Saiyan king stalked my rock. Big deal. Whined as often as the guys. 

'I DIED FIRST, YOU ASSES, I FIRED BACK AT HIM, DAMNIT, UNBELIEVING THICK HEADED TAILED FOOLS.' I roared. My daily howl. Was on time as usual. Nice day planning. Very occupied. So many petitions 

'Yeah-yeah.' Some muttered. Grrrr. I sat up.

'I DID, AND YOU, I remember you, you LAUGHED AT ME IN THAT BAR. YOUR DEAD NOW, I WARNED YOU!' And flopped back down with a straw. Chewing angrily on it. An angry flush creeping over my face again. The king stood beside me.

'Done?'

'NO.'

'Look Bardock a gift?' 10 elites dragged Zarbon over. Absently I loaded high and blew his hair off. Done. 

'I HAD HEADACHES OVER YOU ALL, DAMNIT. THOSE VISIONS WERE A PAIN, AND GETTING SLAMMED IN MY NECK IN ORDER TO GET THEM HURT LIKE HELL TOO. I PASSED OUT OVER YOU, INGRATES. I ATE DUST.'

'That's new…' The king muttered above me. I rolled on my stomach and ignored him completely. Firing at some caretakers of this shit hole. Now I was tired and didn't move an inch. Not really tired. But I didn't feel like moving. And being dead meant I didn't need to eat. I felt the need too. But I didn't act on it, and I still was here. If I wanted to eat I had to leave my new house and hunt other nasty souls.

'Kanossa sucked, In heaven it sucked, here it sucks and YOU all suck. And my Sons too cause they got themselves killed. MY OTHER SON WHO, DISPITE HIS LEVEL, SUCKS TOO CAUSE HE KILLED HIS SIBLINGS.'

'Oh dear. Your decade fit?'

'FUCK YOU. GO AWAY.'

 'Hey watch it.' Zorn kicked me? HE KICKED ME? I got up and kicked him off my rock.

'MY ROCK. FIND YOUR OWN DAMNIT, BETTER YET, TAKE IT.' I flew up. Al those asses. Flew to a mountain. Blew a hole in it and got in my cave. From that place I blew my tree remains, and the rock Zorn stood on, **up**. There.

'SO! THERE PRICK.' And flopped back inside somewhat content. Crawled back to the entrance and glared at Zorn who lay on his ass.

'AND I WARNED YOU TOO, AND YOU KICKED ME OUT WITH YOUR ELITES, FEH.' And returned grumbling.

'Did he?' I faintly heard.

'Yes, just after you left on your mission, sire.'

'I WARNED YOU ALL.' I roared from my cave. Too angry I rammed at the ceiling. Confining. I blew a hole and flew up. Too damn dark.

'Tora?' I aimed and fried him. 'ASS MY TREE.' Smoking he laughed. Restless I flew over the dump and gritted my teeth. No TREE. I landed for a care taker.

'Get me a TREE.'

'No more trees. Decree of King Yema. You blow them up.' I flushed crimson.

'I DON'T, THEY DO TO _NAG_ ME, AFTER I TOLD THEM ABOUT THAT ASS OF A FREEZA AND NOW THEY WANT TO PISS ME _OFF_ BY BLOWING UP _MY_ TREES AND IT _WORKED_, NOW I'M _HOMELESS_ I WANT MY TREE _NOWWWW_.'

'You better get him a tree…' The king behind me.

'Fill these pap…' I grabbed his papers and burned them and his face.

'YEMMMAAA!' I flashed away before the desk.

'I WANT MY DAMNED _TREE_... MAKE IT BLAST PROOF. _MY_ HOME _MY_ TREE _M_Y FITS. They should leave me the HELL alone in HELL.'

'Good morning to you too. Fine mood were in.' the bull headed red faced giant muttered.

'They blew up my TREE. My last TREE. There are no more fucking TREES. Rocks don't work and caves are to damned DARK.' I recited my standard story about Freeza, I warned them they laughed, Zorn kicked my ass, kids killing each other off. I inhaled deep.

'With other words I want PEACE.' I was zapped to heaven. Moody I glared at the happy souls floating around, trees granted. But too much LEAVES. I wanted my old barren tree BACK.

'YEMMMAAAA NOT HERE DAMNIT.' Back before the desk. I flew up and stalked before the book.

'I want my tree. Tora the **_ass_** blew it up. Punish him, chop his tail. Suspend him from ever using ki again. Got a bonsai tree?' I peered at Yema. Who nodded opened a drawer and put a bonsai tree on the desk. Good. I flew up and settled in there.

'Happy?'

'For now. **MY** tree. Make it blast proof.'

'It already is.'

'Good. Take me and my tree back.' Zap, I was back and laughed at Tora.

'HAH MY TREE. Now FUCK OFF, ALL OF YOU.' There, I showed them.

'Still in his fit?' beside him Taurus. Oh thanks Yema. I aimed and blew them both over.

'ASSES FOR GETTING KILLED, YAH TWATS. I TAUGHT YOUR ASSES BETTER DAMNIT!'  now I was calmer.

'Love you too dad…' Taurus stammered so I fired one more. 'DAAAAAAAAAAAAD.' Feh try and avoid. I'm getting better. 'YOUR ALL FOOLS.' Tora fired at MY tree. Worried I peered down HAH fixed. But he was dead. Again. I flew down and growling and hissing followed Tora around and kicked him to pieces. Literally. Nice to be a ghost. 

'STAY THE FUCK OFF MY TREE ASS. MY TREE, INDESTRUCTABLE UNLIKE YOUR ASS. Remain in PIECES DAMN YOU. FOR ONLY 30 DECADES. DO US ALL A FAVOUR.'

'Wow your angry now aren't you!' Tora chided. AHHHH. I flew up and threw a massive blast down. Only my tree remained and I do think I vaporized the king and Zorn too. Oops. Well don't near my tree then. Asses. I landed on my tree and settled again. A crater around MY tree. On the edge they peered at me.

'Okay, I'm not nearing him…' Zorn mused.

'Well I wouldn't go there if they paid me. Man what a temper…' Zorn turned and snickering grabbed Adam.

'Hey my friend. We have business still.'

'AGAIN?'

Behind the king Zarbon peered down.

'Not advisable to go down lord Vegeta…he's cranky…' A fist rammed into him.

'It's sire, ass. If you boot lick do it properly.'

'Yes sire, lord Freeza is in the boiling oil as you requested.' Another stomp.

'It's FREEZA not LORD. And I don't request but order. And I order for you to go to Bardock.' 

'But…'

'NOW.'                                  

'Yes sire…anything I should say?'

'Nothing, just make his day. DODO.'

'Yes sire?'

'Follow Zippy.'

'Yes sire.' I peered as they neared MY tree, MY domain.

 'GO THE FUCK AWAY.'

'But we had order…'

'SCREW ORDERS, FUCK OFF.'

'But…'

'NO BUTS DAMNIT! And by the way I SAW you two watching how I got blown up!' in 1 second they bowled into Napa and Zorn. I stood in my tree.

'YOUR ALL WEAK ASSES YOU KNOW THAT? THREATENING MY BRAT, HAH. HE KILLED YOU ALL. AND DEFEATED YOU NAPA. YOU BIG SKULLED _COMMANDER WANNA BE_ ASS. NOW I CAN KICK AT COMMAND AS MUCH AS I WANT, CAUSE YOU BLEW UP DISPITE MY WARNING!' The king sighed so I howled louder. 

'AND MY TEAM GOT KILLED OVER YOU LAZY DRINKING AND FEASTING ASSES. Oh yeah…dodo?' I inhaled and used a mouth blast and incinerated Zorn, Napa, zippy and dodo. There.

'PAY BACK!' I slid down. I watched as the king flew over and requested a branch to sit on. I waved at one below me. He settled down as he put out his singed cape. And here I thought my aim was quite nice.

'You singed my cape and you just blew me up.' He moped. 'You never did that before.'

'Accident. You stood in the wrong place.'

'Warn me then.'

'They'd all freak.'

'They do regardless. Your almost an elite.'

'Gave me crap. I still died.'

'How can you be mad after all these years. Napa was killed by my brat. He's no longer angry.'

'I have MORE BRAINS THEN NAPA.'

'True, what if I promote you the commander of the dead Saiyan army. Many people here…'

'Were I alive…maybe. Now? NO FUCKING WAY. Their lame. All of them. And ungrateful.'

'AH idea. Be back in a bit. ZORRRRNNNN IDEAAAAA pull yourself together man! AGAIN.' Feh. Let them have their schemes. I spit on them.

In a while I saw many duplicates. Oh MY.

'Not my ancestors…aw fuck…'

'BRAT, stop sulking your shaming your lineage.'

'Fuck off dad.'

'YOUR LANGUAGE Bardock.'

'Screw yourself mom.' A whack on my head. A blast in return. Dad, pissed I shot, mom. Taking grandpa, and ma with it. Oops. Not.

'You asses never visited me before, so the king set you up. FUCK OOFFFFF.'

'Okay…plan b. everyone LINE UP. Zorn you first, as you kicked him from the palace.' The king screamed after I vaporized my kin. Lousy crowd. Oh but hey…potential…lets see… all for me? How nice… must be millions.

 'Okay I never said this before but, YEAH you were right, sorry. There HAPPY?' 

'Fock off Zorn. NEXT.'

'Fine I was in space with the prince, but ah…sorry I guess…um what was this about?'

'Fuck off Napa go find brains. They short changed you.'

'Um…like I was dead at the time but sorry?'

'SHUT UP YOU BLEW 5 TREES UP.' Totopus. Ass.

'Hey Bardock…still think your cute.'

'Bye Celipa.' She flew to me.

'Can I sit here this is new.'

'Sure, but watch the twigs.' Hours and hours. And I got fed up. Turning redder and redder. How could I hear myself think here. Okay that did it. I threw an artificial moon up. Transformed and stomped on the gathered people. Angrily two more Oozaru's formed and tried to stop me. I mouth blasted them to dust.

'FUCK THE HELL OFFFFFFFF.' I roared peeved. Blew the moon up and sulked in my tree. Couldn't a soul get some peace and quiet here. I glared at Celipa who was sleeping and nudged her. Couldn't sleep before me. Damnit.

'Huh what?' 

'Shush'.

'Oh you didn't sleep yet.'

'Nope.'

'Go fig.' I yawned and crossed my arms. Busy day.

'Well this backfired.' The king mused on the edge of the crater.

'No sire, back-stomped.' The king snickered.

'Right. Well I guess I put this off to long already. This is useless. He's going to get more and more irritated.

'Well he only allows you for about 10 minutes sire, and Celipa as his sleeping pall.'

'I know. I don't like it but I can't help him. Yema, a word please? It's about Bardock.' He glanced at the desk and flew up.

'He has my bonsai now. I started it for his sake.' The god replied. Busily cross checking names.

'This is useless lord. He'll only get more and more impossible. As it is, he already worsened from arrival to now. You had to agree with me on that.'

'King Vegeta, I know.' The god sighed. 'I send him to heaven. He didn't like it and caused havoc. I send him to a Kai to be trained. He doesn't want to train. I send him to hell where he causes scenes. Send him back to the Saiyan part and he blows them to pieces. Any idea's?'

'Isn't he ready for incarnation yet?'

'Hell no. with his current state he's to irritable. He won't cleanse his soul in the machine and wants to return as a Saiyan. I discussed with him that there are no longer full blooded Saiyans born, he got in a fit and I send him down to get over it.'

 'When was that?'

'Few days ago.'

'AHHH that's why he's impossible now. He can't be reincarnated due to his temper.'

'Not his temper, his attitude. He blames the whole universe and me for the planets destruction.'

'Well he blew Freeza up a few million times already.'

'So did you.'

'Point being? I'm not the subject. What CAN we do with him?'

'He can't be in a Chibi. He'll spoil his life with his attitude he has now.'

'And adult?' the god laughed unhappy.

'Yes, but when they die it's terminal.'

'Not comatose…brain dead…souls are already here right?'

'Yes but unfortunately I don't have a Saiyan comatose.'

'That had to be my son or his son…bad idea. Um…I suppose he'd like to see his son…so it has to be on Chikyuu.'

'Hold on.' Yema pulled a second book out and paged it.

'Here 3.000 comatose. All Chikyuu.'

'Well he wants to be a man, I don't think he'd like being a woman.'

'2.495.'

'Maybe he'd like being younger.'

'How young?'

'20ish?'

'1.000 left.'

'Near his sons house?'

'253.'

'Black hair spiky?'

'32.'

'Black eyes? This is FUN.' Yema peered sour at him.

'Right. 12.'

'Strong healthy body highest ki.'

'2…no hold on the other just flat lined. We have a winner. Matt Collin. 21, black spiky hair, black eyes, good built. Comatose for a week now, no relatives. Was a bum. Power rating at…34.'

'Ouch…34? Can't you _up_ it a bit?'

'Nope.'

'Damn…well he'll have to make due. Put him in.'

'Shouldn't you warn him?'

'And his fit? No thanks. We'll save guard his tree.'

'Okay. Fixed. One less problem.'

'Unless he commits suicide.'

'Perish the thought. I'll kick him down and he can't shoot no one.'

'Glad I'm dead. He'll be cross.'

'Mad as a hornet you mean?'  
'I wanted to be on the save side. Bye.'

*~*~*


	6. Awakening

_It may be hard to follow as it's partially based on the movie of bardock. I hope you can follow. If not, review and I'll see what I can do to improve readability._

**6.         Awakening******

Took me awhile to realize my ass, smart and I was on a bed. So I sat up and yanked some stuff off me. Peering at the dumb wires. How crude. This was nuts. King must have fixed something behind my back. Get him back later. Now then. Pulled the sheet down and grunted. Naked. Well peachy. I needed clothes. And I felt I had a heart beat. Meaning I was alive. Fuck. Heaved myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Dunked my head under the water and shook my head. Felt nice and cold. I peered in the mirror and howled loud. WHAT THE HELLLLLL. 

'YEMAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU RED FACED, HORNED BASTARD.' A nurse walked in. I glared at her.

_\Scram onna\  
_'Excuse me?'

_\Aw crap…standard, I suck at standard\  
_'Go away.' I think…  
'Yes...if you insist, can I call the doctor to check on you?'

_\God damned doctors won't touch my ass ever again.\_ 'NO.' I swatted at my naked ass. 'Dress!'  
'Dress? Oh clothes?'

'Yes.' Fucking language. I was a third class _bitch_ I didn't need to learn languages. I was STUPID by their regulations. Finally she came back with…jeans…shirt…sneakers…ah crap…. I was a hippy? I peered at the zipper. How the hell did a zipper work…I was used to SUITS. Ones you pulled on and sat perfectly until some ass blew a hole in it and my leg.

20 minutes later I walked out. Fuck hospital. Hated the smell. Too antiseptic. If you weren't sick on arrival, you'd be by the time you left. Feh. Now to figure out where I was. I strolled on and on. People without tails passed me by. So some standard sort of planet…a colony? I stopped a woman with Chibi.  
  
'What planet?' she peered funny at me.

'Chikyuu off course. Come on sweetie.' They quickly ran away as I stiffened. CHIKYUU? BRAT? Kakarotto? AHHH Kakarotto…how to find him…I didn't know his new name…

Or…Gokuu…but if my brat was here so was Vegeta… um…how to find the prince…Vegeta would know where he was…  
  
I sat on a bench thinking deep. Where did they say he was… Damn I wished I paid more attention to their gossips…Vegeta…something with a weird name…Underwear… slip? No…trunks? No…lingerie? No…stockings…no…panties?…no…Bulma? no his onna. AHH his onna…maybe if I use her. I glanced up at blue pants. Peered up and at an officer.

'Good. Need address.'  
'Are you a foreigner?' _/YES AASSSSSS I came from the dead tooooooo./_

'Yes. Need address Bulma.'  
'Oh Mrs. Briefs?'  
'Need Vegeta.'

'Ah your in luck, he just returned. I could drive you there.'  
'Thanks.' He walked me to…a scooter…the humiliation. Grumpy I held on as we crossed the city. I blew the black hair from my face. I hated this hair. Too damned fine.

'Here you are buddy._'/BUDDY _EVEN_ DAMN YOU, I HATE COPPERS. Their too damned strict./_

'Thanks'  
'Good luck, rumor has it he's moody.'  
'Okay.' _/looks like a DUMPPPPPPP. No wonder/_

I peered at the button. Pressing it. AH sound…whoopee. /_HOW QUAINT I'LL KICK AND BLOW THE DOOR IN. Fuck can',t cause I'm a weak ASSSSSS./_

  


_-Briefs residence.-_

'Friend Vegeta.'

_-Okay dear, come in-_

_ /BLEEEEEEEEEEEECH I'm NO dear, I'll eat you woman./_ the door opened and a dumb blonde greeted me. charming. I could push her over without problem even in this meagre body.

  
'He's training now …I'm not sure if he'd like you coming in.' she took my ARM unasked. 'Oh the intercom how silly of me. Come here, here is the button to talk to him. A screen comes down, very neat all. Bye-bye.'

'Bye…' Someone should kill her. Poor thing was clueless. I could be a burglar for crying out loud. I slammed it.

'WHAT.' A sweaty prince greeted. 'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU.'

/YOU GOT TO HELP ME! YEMA SCREWED ME UP. I'M Bardock I WANNA BE DEAD AGAIN!/

'What? Slower?'  
/I am Bardock. Saiyan. Kakarotto's father, I was an ass in hell so he and your dear FATHER kicked me in this ass of a Chikyuu body. Kindly shoot me or fix me a Saiyan body!/

  
'Okay…quite clear…wait there.'

/_FINALLLLYYYYYYYY…./_

'Stop being so dammed frustrated.'

_/I WAS FOR THE LAST DAMNED DECADES LEAVE ME BE DAMNIT./  
/I WON'T,  SHUT YOUR TRAP OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT ON YOU THIRD CLASS ASS./  
/FINE, I'll wait./_ I smirked. That was nice.

'Who are you?'  
'Bardock.'

'WHAT?'  
'Know me?' I asked stunned. The blue head blinked at me with a squirt. 'Mate Vegeta?'

'Yeah…'  
'Bulma?'

'Yes…'  
'Prince?' I pointed at the squirt.

'Your not very talkative. I flushed.

_/ITS YOUR DAMNED STANDARD LANGUAGE IT SUCKS./_

'It doesn't suck, you just don't know it and it bites your third class ass. Now lay off my Onna.'  
'Am not…'  
'What? Not laying off?'

_/Pestering your onna and it DOES suck./  
_'You just need practice.'

'Um what is he speaking about?'  
'He's moody cause he can't speak standard.'  
'What does he know then?'  
'Saiyan?'

'So he's really Bardock?'  
_/OH PLEASE DON'T TALK TO ME. I'LL JOIN THE FUCKING LAMP HERE AND BE PRETTY./  
_'Maybe we should call his brat…'

_/now you are doing it too damnit!/  
_'FINE, want me to call Kakarotto here or not?'

_/what ever. I'm a dammed CHIKYUU how can the boy be proud of me I bet I can't fly either!/_

'Try.' The prince stated. FEEHHHHHH.  
'FINE.' I gritted my teeth and stood ready. And tried some more. Howling I stomped down the hall and trashed earlier spotted lamp_./I CAAAAANTTTT. DAMN YOU YEMAAAAAA/_

'Um Vegeta, I don't know him but even without his Saiyan powers he'll trash our house…'  
'Right…SARAHHHHH'  
  


'YEAH WHAT?'  
'COME HERE.' Another onna joined. Happy day.  
'I need to call Kakarotto, you try to keep him from braking things, you scram with the Chibi.'  
_/OHHHH SO NOW I'LL KILL YOUR ONNA NICEEEEE LOTS OF TRUST! DAMN YOU ALL INGRATES./_

_/What are you howling about./_ I stopped. /You don't know?/ I stammered to the prince.  
_/know what?/_ I inhaled.

_/I TRIED TO WARN THOSE LAME BASTARDS, ZORN KICKED ME OUT KING GONE, TRIED TO WARN COMMAND KICKED ME OUT, WARNED CANTEENS KICKED ME OUT LAUGHING. FREEZA CAME I SHOT AT HIM I WAS BLOWN UP WITH PLANET I'M PISSED./  
  
/Noted. Anything else?/  
/I had visions after a blow to the neck, had visions, saw my dead crew, was blasted by Dodo, lived, dragged my carcass to the planet got rejected couple of times, hurt and leaking I fought and I still died damnit! AND NOW I'M A CHIKYUU WITH OUT ANY POWERRRR. I HATE ITTTT./_

  
_/That bites…/_ The prince snickered.

_/AND MY BRATS KILL EACHITHER TOOOOO./_

_/Do you mind if I kill him?/_ he asked FEEEEEEEeeh.  
_/No, you're a prince for crying out loud, if he Gotto die, kill him, but not by his siblings!/_

'Their all dead…'  
_/I know I won't have more or they kill each other again. Must have bad DNA./_

_/Maybe your onna's?/_

_/The bitches./_

  
'Anyways the call.' He walked away as I trashed some more. A hand smacked my cheek and I felt it. Cross onna two peered at me.  
'STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD, YOU'RE A DISGRACE.' Huh? 'SIT DOWN AND WAIT.' Huh? She shoved me to a couch and pushed me down. Then flopped beside me with a steel spoon. 'Move and get hurt, I swear it. Your not a Saiyan now and I can kick your ass now.'

_/She right?/ _I asked weary.

_/With that spoon? You bet./_ I winched at a whack on my skull.

'Standard. I don't give a fuck about how crappy it is.'  
'Fine ONNA. Feh. Won't talk, be couch.'

****

'Kakarotto get your ass here pronto. Surprise. YES NOW. No not AFTER dinner. It's hard to contain! No it's not a beast. Acts like one but no. YES N…now. Follow me.' I walked with him to the living room and pointed at Bardock. Who yanked his flimsy hair aside and glared at Kakarotto. What now?

_/DAMNIT HE LOOKS LIKE MEEEE./_ whack…I grabbed the spoon and tried to bend it. Oh come on. Tossed it back through a window.  
'Don't hit me. Hit YOU.'  
'Bite me.' She replied.  
'Not yet. Night?' She rose and kicked his crutch. Gasping he doubled over and blinked away a tear. I had to laugh so hard. He wheezed. Bwahaha. Glaring with hate at Sarah. I had to retreat for awhile.

***

I glared at Bardock as I rubbed my knee. Ouch. 

'Kakarotto, this is your father. Yema? I don't know who that is but Vegeta said he messed up.' The fool started howling in Saiyan again. But as Vegeta was the only one who understood it. It was useless.

'We can't understand you.' I snickered bemused. 'You can howl all you want.' He stopped and glared death glares. I shrugged them off. Vegeta returned seemingly recomposing himself.

'Translator at work, Bardock shoot…'   
/_ASSSS I can't…/_

_/Metaphor, tell your brat what you want./  
/I don't KNOW I didn't PLAN this/  
_'Well to put it in a simple way, Yema stuffed Bardock's soul in a Chikyuu body and he's not happy.'  
'I noticed…it's really my dad?'

_/YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BRAT./  
_'He said yes. Bardock behave man, hissing won't help.'

_/Do any of these Chikyuu know how to get my body BACK?/  
_'He wants his old body back. Tough luck Bardock it blew up 20 years ago?'  
_/I know…/_ deflated he sagged. I peered at him as I sat down. Smiling a little at him. I knew how it was to be frustrated.

'This isn't working. Dad can you understand what we say?'  
'Yes.'  
'You can't speak it well?'  
'No.'  
'Then I have to learn it. Can I scan your mind to pick up linguistics?'

  
/What did he say? I didn't follow./  
/He wants to telepathically scan your head to learn Saiyan./  
'fine.' _/Bonding I'll say./_  
'Father-son bonding.' Vegeta stated. Kakarotto laughed.  
'I like your humor, it won't hurt okay?' he nodded.

***

Bet no one got brain scanned by their brats. HAH well I was about too. He put his hand on my damned thing skull with the fucking wimpy hair. I closed my eyes and waited. Rapidly I saw images and feelings pass by. Whoooohooo damned speedy here. HOLD on, no need to go to your conception brat…nor your brothers…No not that either. HOLD IT FUCK YOU…he saw damn… NOT MY CHILDHOOD TOO. DAMN your thorough. Can't I have SOME privacy! I tried to remove his hand but it wouldn't budge. _DAMN YOU NOSY BRAT_! Just like your MOTHER. Fine. FINE. Scan all you want damnit. Fucking life of mine is a frigging soap opera. Do enjoy. Even my fucked up after life.

_/I had to dig in deep to learn it. Sorry./_  
_/Feh, done? Is it a bit orderly make the mess clean it up too./_

_/I just read it dad. Shish I did scream allot./  
/Loud little brat you were. And I was right about you TOO. Your strong as hell. I knew it./  
/Well thanks to Celipa you did come to see me./_

_/Actually I was tanked and ran past the Chibi ward./  
/You called me a weakling…/  
/YES…my mistake I was there only briefly. About the body…I WANT MINE BACK…/_

_/Calm down…would you like to meet your grand sons?/  
/NOT LIKE THIS, I'M ALREADY EMBARREST YOU SEE ME LIKE THIS. I'M FRIGGING WEEEAAAKK./ _I got up and started stalking restless.

_/Watch out for the wench with spoon she has a nasty crutch kick…/  
/That's a friend of Vegeta's./  
/Go fig. Banshee. I need my body I won't see them before. I hate this hair I hate this low leveled body. It can't even BE read so low it is. I can't fly…I can't defend myself or YOU. That's a fathers job./_

_/I know…but ah…I'm stronger anyway…even stronger then Vegeta if it helps./  
/I know. I heard about you in that hell dump. You're the only…oh I forgot./_ I turned and slammed him hard. Crying I cradled my hand. No second blow…oucchhhh.

  
_/Taurus deserved to die, he was a rogue anyway…gawdddd….my hand…/_ he peered confused at me_. /You killed my eldest son, he only did as ordered. DAMN this smarts…damn I think I broke it…DAMNNNN I did break it…hard headed…grrrr./_

  
'Ah Gokuu hi!' the onna of Vegeta returned as I shook my hand and winched as it grinded a bit. So I nestled it back under my arm. Old trick…GAWWD it throbbed.  
_/YOUR FAULT YEMMA, HORNED FREAK SHOW./  
/Father calm down./_ 'Hi Bulma. Question, can you clone me.' The onna dropped the glass she held.

'Clone you? Why?'  
'Um…my dad…that's him and he wants his body back, and I remember Raditsu saying I looked like him so…He's really…REALLY unhappy…'

  
_/Understatement. I'm going for a walk./_ Winching I held my hand, and stalked through the house, got lost once and found my way onto the lawn. Located a…tree. So it had leafs. Screw leafs. Tree. MY tree now. Growling climbed up. Hissing when my hand had to hold some weight. Definitely broken. Finally I found a branch I liked and lay panting down. I couldn't remember a time that a broken arm smart this much. Maybe I've been dead for too long and I've grown soft.

An hour passed when I heard foot steps. Damn I didn't want anyone now.  
'GO.' I tried with a sleeve to erases some tell tale signs.  
'Dad? We have an idea…'  
'Shoot, don't come in.' damnit, my own brat seeing me weep. I couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing.  
'Are you okay? Your voice seems hoarse…'  
'No. not okay. Tell.'

'Well cloning…easy. For soul switch…we asked a witch and she's willing to help. In about a week you can have your…my body.' Aw crap…why couldn't I stop bawling like a fucking Chibi. I wiped with the wrong arm, painful I waved and crashed down. Aw…gawd…damnit…  
'Fock…' I peered around and found I hadn't fallen down at all but was held by that oath of a brat of mine. Damned quick…

'your quick…'

'That was ea…um dad?' he put me down. Damned brat was taller. And caught something off my check. Hissing I turned around. FOOOOOCCCCKKKKK. 

  
'It's not a shame to cry…' he muttered behind me. FEHHHHH wimp.

'Yes it is.'

'Vegeta cried once.'  
_/When he was DYING. I'm not dying. Yet./  
_'Lets go for a walk…'  
_/They'll see./  
_'Nope. Hold my hand and close your eyes.' Sighing I put my good hand on his arm and did. More rustling trees. Stunned I glanced around at a forest around us.

_/How did…/  
/instant transmission. Or translocation or what ever. I can zap from A to B./  
/Convenient for battle. Now then. A stroll. Where to and talk about what. I have nothing to say./  
/How about if I tell you about your grandchildren./_

_/I remember, how many?/_

_/2. two boys. Goten looks like us./  
/HAH, always the second born…runs in the family. And the third as well. DNA fluke./  
/Well dad, I think I'm kinda good looking…/  
/You are kid, you have the best I had to offer./_

***

I peered at the dead clone. Well not dead.

_/Doesn't it have a soul?/  
/Nope. Vacant./_ Vegeta replied.  
_/Ready dad? Baabaa is on her way./  
/ready for a soul switch,…well…SURE I was born ready. Not. What can go wrong? I get to be a ghost again? Has it's pro's. I can beat up Yema. And your father, no offence but this was back stabbing./_

_/Go ahead. Wasn't nice to do so without a warning or agreement./  
_'I'm here were is he? Oh…well I like him better in that body. He can do less damage.'  
_/Oh woman I would love to smother you for that, but I need you first./_

  
'Unlike some I can understand Saiyan.'_/SHUT UP./_ I laughed My luck…she knew my language.  
'Fine Bardock lay down, it's a one timer, so shut up, don't move and let the real witch be at work here.'

_/What ever. Hurry woman./_

_/PUSHY./  
/You bet. Please?/  
/Better. Very well. Close your eyes and count to ten./  
/goody, I think I can do ten. Feh. 10…9….8…7…6…/_ I sneered.

  
_/5…4…3…2…1…0…NOW WHAT ONNA?/  
_'Open your eyes loud mouth.' I sat up and flexed my Unharmed hand…ohhhh yeahhh. Smirking dark I peered at my hands and peered at my feet. OHHHH YEAH. Bardock was BACK in business. Hold on…something…was… I patted my left cheek. No…no…NONONO…  
_/MY SCARRRR my trait mark…where is it?/_

/_I already have the knife ready./_ I peered at Vegeta.  
_/you remember how it looked?/  
/How could I forget, your creation of the sphere./ I smirking stood before him. /Do you want the blast or knife?/  
/Blast, you know I don't do half jobs./  
/true./_

_/What are you talking about you two? Dad you look great, why mess it up?/  
/because I'm not complete without my scar. It's part of my identity. Vegeta?/_ A blast cut my cheek. Winching I cupped it. Damn that hurt. I laughed soar.

  
'Forgot hurt…'  
'I bet…you were knock out at the time. You were tanked.'  
'Ah.' I smirked as I let go of my burning cheek. The black hared onna stuffed ice packets against it. FEEEH I was no wimp.  
'Well mister masochist. Content?' she muttered.  
'Extremely.' I smirked. Impatiently shoving her back. Then grabbed the ice pack anyway cause it did help a bit.

  
'I fixed you some clothes, bet we cannot keep you apart…what happened to your face?' Vegeta's onna.   
'Scar.' I smirked content.  
'And he's happy too…men…oh well here you go. As you ordered a black armor with green padding, red stuff and the boots.' She put the things down as I shooed them all out. Life…didn't suck as much anymore.

  
'Okay dad you have to learn to use your new powers…'  
'New powers? AH I can speak standard! Happy day.' I smirked.   
'Nice side affect…' he mused. Feh, side affect…It's in the DNA brat. 'Um if I'm right…you can turn super Saiyan as well now. Oh uh…dad? Shouldn't you fix that?' He pointed at my cheek…what? OH that.

'It'll dry.'  
'Your dripping all over my linoleum!' Vegeta's onna hissed. I ignored her whine.  
'It's amazing actually, I created You, and you created me…that's weird.' I snickered.

'Well I didn't…the machine did…'  
'I'm your father and you sired me.' We started laughing.   
'Like father and son and son and father…I think…' Vegeta muttered.

'FOOD.' I bolted around the group and raced to the kitchen. Feh black hared onna at the fridge. Too bad for her. 'Suggestion. Move away from the fridge, I'm going to loot it.' I hit the breaks when she turned slowly. Shish they can turn faster then that.

  
'Is that so?'  
'Yes, move over.' I reached over her and grabbed some milk cartons. Grunting I worked around her as she didn't move and snickering walked to the table and started feeding.  
'Vegeta…was my dad always like that?'  
'Oh him? If memory serves he used to fight with his team over food. For the fun of it.'  
'WOMAN MOVE OVER.'  
'MAKE ME. OUF…ass…' I snickering had put her On the fridge and looted it gleefully on.

'Father that's abusing your new body.'  
'SO? I'm starving.'  
'You Kakarotto have allot to tell your father about this planet.' Vegeta snickered as I yanked her legs apart and strolled off with steaks. Now to toast it a bit and food. I tossed it up and threw a blast at it. Pale I peered at the blue sky. Um…  
'You have a new window…where is more steak?' Damn that was easy… but now I knew I had allot to learn. How strong WAS I now? Worried my brat peered at me. 'Look it was an accident…' he nodded as I felt idiotic for tying t explain to my brat in the first place.' I'm hunting for fish instead.' I muttered and rose. Could I fly now? I walked out and instantly was above the clouds. WHOAAAA fast…hehehe.

  
'I'll show you my place.' He beamed.  
'You like fish too?' I stammered.  
'Love it, can't eat enough.' I laughed. Definitely my spawn. Got Celipa puking one time.  
  


*~*~*


End file.
